The Road Not Taken
by SensiblyTainted
Summary: Next Generation story that is a continuation of my BMFS series. Scorpius Snape–son of Draco and Harry Potter, who was adopted by Severus after 4th year. Scorpius is a child-genius but it's not all fun and games as it comes with obsessive compulsive tendencies. He and his cousins-Teddy, Rose, Hugo, Roxanne-may be the only ones who can stop the coming Darkness before it's too late.
1. Party

**Summary:** A Next Generation story that is a continuation of my BMFS series. Scorpius Snape – son of Draco and a man who used to be Harry Potter but now is Shadow Snape, Severus's adopted son. Scorpius is a child-genius and may be the only one who can unravel the coming Darkness before it is too late.

 **A/N:** Some of you might find this chapter slow. A lot of information is just thrown at you and there's not a lot of action. I promise that the rest of the chapters will be more plot driven.

 **A/N2: For new readers:** This story is a continuation of the Broken Mind Fractured Soul series. It comes after What The Future Holds and is 5th in the series. It is not necessary to read the stories before this one, but it might make things more understandable.

Bare facts you should know:

Harry Potter was blood adopted by Severus Snape. He is now Shadow Snape. The blood adoption combined Severus's DNA with that of Harry's, so his appearance changed.

Harry suffered severe abuse at the Dursley's and in the Wizarding World. He had a mental condition known as Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD) or Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID). Through a lot of therapy, he has recovered from his mental condition, but he still has a lot of issues that he lives with.

Harry/Shadow married Draco, who is now Draco Snape.

Draco was infected with vampirism during the final battle, but through potions and eventually Shadow healing him, he was able to keep his humanity. He has some enhanced attributes, but he is mostly human.

Through a new potion, Draco was able to turn his sperm into an egg and have Shadow fertilize it. They asked Luna to be the surrogate mother. A second spell ensured the placenta would be attached to Draco, so Draco suffered the nutritional and hormonal effects of the pregnancy, while Luna simply carried the baby. This was how Scorpius Draconis Snape was born.

 **. . .**

 **The Road Not Taken**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Party**

 _~ July 2007 ~_

Hogwarts had let out for the year a few weeks ago, and Marissa was back at home with her father, Remus, Tonks, and Teddy. Summer was in full swing, and the sun beat hotly down. Kids were running around, playing games and screaming happily. It was a party, after all. It was the annual family birthday gathering. This was literally the only time the whole family got together. Not even on Christmas did they do this.

The place was beautiful. The grass was a vibrant green, short and thick, and it made a soft carpet for them to play on. The sound of the ocean filled the air with a rumbling purr as the crystal blue water crashed rhythmically against the cliff edge – warded, of course, so none of the kids could accidentally go over the edge. Salt lay heavy on Marissa's tongue and skin. There was a cool breeze, and the sky held only a few white fluffy clouds. It was like walking inside a perfect painting of summer.

It was Neville who had made Uncle George and Shadow aware of this place, and Shadow and Draco had used it for their wedding. Marissa wanted to use it for her own wedding one day. Not only because of how beautiful it was here, but also because it was a place of many happy memories. After Shadow and Draco had reused the field for their second year anniversary, it had evolved into a yearly party where the whole family got together.

After the birth of Scorpius, the yearly party had turned into a type of group birthday where they celebrated all the kids' birthdays. Marissa knew they did this because Shadow still didn't like big crowds, so limiting the number of parties he attended a year reduced the stress put on him. Scorpius's birthday – July 3rd – was the perfect time for everyone to gather; it was after Hogwarts had closed, but early enough in the summer that it didn't interfere with summer trips or vacations.

Most of the adults stood under the shade of the large pavilion out of the sun. Large buffet tables were scattered strategically around the area. Each was covered in a pristine white tablecloth and offered only the best food. Streamers of vibrant blue, amethyst purple, and forest green hung in the air and were draped across the tented ceiling. A small dance floor was left clear in the center. It wasn't in use right now, but as the sun set and air cooled, Marissa knew it would be crowded with her crazy family. Another table was set just outside of the pavilion and it was piled high with presents of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The sunlight made several of them sparkle and shine.

Marissa sighed. She usually mingled with the adults or played with the kids. Even though she was the oldest – she had turned fifteen in February – she loved the kids, and she loved having a family. Teddy was her little brother in all but name. He had turned eleven on April 18th. This September, he would start his first year at Hogwarts. Marissa was excited to have him there. As Teddy got older, it had gotten harder to leave him behind.

Then there was Victorie and Dominique, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's oldest daughters. Vicky had just turned nine and Dom would be six years old next month. Nolan Zabini was only a few months younger than Dom, while Shana Fenwick - daughter of Corey and Samantha Fenwick – was nearly two years younger; she had turned four years old last week. Finally, the last of the older group was Delilah Zabini; she wouldn't turn four until next month.

The rest of the kids – all seven of them – were because of the Potion Craze, as Marissa and Teddy called it. They were all born during the same year, and all of them had turned or were turning three. The terrible two's were finally over. And it had all started when Uncle George got Aunt Katie and Aunt Angel pregnant.

Because of that, it made Draco want a baby, which in turn made Shadow decide to try the new Baby Potion with Luna as the surrogate mother. Once they heard the good news, Aunt Gin and Aunt Mione had wanted to try it as well. Then, to make matters worse, Uncle Bill and the Harpers had been so happy about Luna's pregnancy, they had accidentally got their wives pregnant, too. Thus the Potion Craze and the seven babies that resulted.

Henry – named for Harry Potter – was Uncle George and Aunt Katie's. He was born on January 2nd. Then came Roxanne – Uncle George and Aunt Angel's – who was born exactly two weeks after Henry. Roxi was named for Uncle Ron who died saving Aunt Mione during the war. Three months after that, Uncle Bill's son, Charlie, was born. He had been early due to some complications and was named after another Weasley brother who had died in the war. Then there was Scorpius who was born today, July 3rd. And in one month, on August 4th, Aunt Mione and Aunt Ginny's twins, Rose and Hugo – also named in honor of Uncle Ron and Harry Potter – would turn three years old as well. And finally, last but not least, the youngest them all was Oliver Harper. He would turn three on the last day of the year, December 31st.

Overall, their little family consisted of twenty-four adults – the parents, plus Severus, Neville, Luna, Grandma Molly, and Grandpa Arthur - and the fourteen kids. And every single one of them was here today. Usually one or two would miss the family birthday party – due to emergencies, illness, child birth, work – but this year no one was pregnant and there had been no emergencies, so every one was here.

Marissa should have been happy. She should have been running around like the other kids. As the oldest, it was kind of her job to make sure the younger ones didn't get hurt in the excitement. Teddy and Vicky usually helped, too, but right now they thought she was mad at them. When they'd tried to find out what was wrong with her, she had called them stupid, and said they were annoying babies, and couldn't they see she was busy? She felt really bad about that. It was like she didn't have control over what she did and said. She was just so mad for no real reason.

The weather was perfect, so it wasn't that. It was like something was trying to push out of her skin. She was restless and couldn't sit still. Sweaty, anxious, and just generally in a bad mood, Marissa pushed up from her spot hidden between one buffet table and another and made her way toward the small grove of oak trees. She wanted to get away from all the chatter of the adults and the loud laughter of the kids.

No one came after her, and she wasn't surprised. She'd been in a bad mood all week. Father, Remus, Tonks, and Teddy had begun to avoid her because of her sharp tongue. As she stepped under the canopy of tress, she sighed in pleasure. Maybe it really was the heat?

"Marissa."

She turned and saw that someone had followed her after all. Shadow stepped into the shade, coming to a stop when he was next to her. She didn't speak or move as he reached out and brushed a copper curl away from her face. It had fallen from her ponytail.

"I can feel you," he said softly.

Marissa looked away, crossing her arms defensively. She didn't need him to make her feel bad that her feelings were effecting him. It wasn't like she could help it! "I thought you put your empathy shields up when you're around so many people."

"I do." Shadow touched her shoulder. She looked over to see that he was staring at her. His two-colored eyes were eerie in the dim light. "I feel you through this." His fingers brushed the wing tattoo on her collar bone. He had placed it there when he'd rescued her all those years ago.

Her anxiety spiked and she balled her fists. Suddenly she knew what she needed. "I want to know about that night. The full truth. Nothing softened or left out." She shifted away from him, needing distance, and lifted her chin defiantly. "What happened the night you found me?"

Shadow lowered his gaze, his arms coming to wrap around his torso. He nodded. "Okay. It's complicated, but I'll do my best to explain everything."

Marissa lost all sense of time. It was like she was dreaming. She needed to know what really happened, but at the same time she already knew what happened. But she had pushed it so far down that she couldn't really remember. She knew it was something so horrible and heartbreaking that she hadn't wanted to know, but now she need to. These conflicting feelings were tearing her apart and made her angry all the time.

This was her family, but in some sense it also wasn't. Father, Teddy, Remus, Tonks, and everyone else, they were a gift. A gift she only received by chance. Her luck could have gone another way completely, and she would never have known these people or become involved in their lives. That made them better and more than family, but it also made them less in a some intangible way she couldn't explain.

As Shadow spoke of that long ago, dark time, Marissa allowed herself to remember. Remember when she wasn't herself. Back then, she had been small in body and spirit; all the time scared, all the time in pain. She remembered the people she had belonged to, who had owned her so completely. And she remembered being saved by a monster. She remembered the blood as their bodies came apart. The feel of it on her skin. The taste. She had turned that monster into an angel to save her mind. She had been so young. Probably only a little older than Scorpius was now.

She fell to her knees, sobbing.

Shadow transformed. Maybe because he knew it would make her feel better, maybe because the story and her emotions were too much for him. Seraphim – the name given to this form – looked mostly like a person, but he was not human at all. It was only in this form that Shadow could access the powerful White healing magics and Black destructive magics that no human wizard could ever manipulate safely. And it was this Black magic in the form of long, shadow hair that moved like something alive that had created the tattoo on her chest.

She could feel the mark warm her skin as he wrapped his white wings around her, and Marissa let them comfort her, just as she had done all those years ago. She knew now that Seraphim had brutally killed her parents. She didn't know why that hurt her. They had abused her terribly. If Seraphim hadn't come for her, she'd likely be dead by now, and that wasn't an exaggeration. So she had no idea why it was so upsetting, but it was.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into Seraphim's lean chest. Sorry she had these feelings; sorry she couldn't just forget it and be grateful for the family she had now.

Seraphim cooed like a dove and rocked her as if she were a child much younger than fifteen.

Marissa had no idea how long they stayed like that. Eventually, she did stop crying. She felt empty, raw. She didn't think she'd ever feel better again. But then she heard a voice call her name.

"Marissa! Shadow! Where are you?"

Marissa smiled, a wave of fondness filling up the empty spaces in her heart. It was her father.

"It's time for presents! What are you guys doing in here? Hello?"

The warm wings lifted, letting in light, life, and the faint sounds of the party. Marissa wiped at her face with her shirt. "I'm here!" she called, and the sound of her father's heavy steps grew closer.

Hair wind tousled with a few hints of grey, blue eyes bright and merry, Sirius put his hands on his hips and cocked his head. "Shadow okay?"

Marissa nodded, hoping she was telling the truth. "He was showing me something."

She looked at Seraphim expectantly. If he didn't turn back, she'd have to fess up and get Draco. She mentally winced. Draco was very overprotective. He'd be pissed if he found out she had triggered Shadow with her questions. Draco loved her dearly, but no one and nothing came before Shadow. When she had been little, that had really made her mad, but now she realized that was exactly how it should be. She wanted a partner who would feel that way, too. Her face went red as she thought of a particular Gryffindor one year ahead of her.

Fortunately for her, Seraphim chose that moment to melt back into Shadow and Sirius didn't notice her blush. He'd tease her mercilessly if he found out she had a crush.

"You okay?" Sirius asked the other wizard as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine." Shadow gave him a smile that looked genuine. "Just hanging out with Marissa a bit. She needed a break from all the kids."

Sirius laughed, squeezing Marissa's shoulders in a hug. "She's great with them. I bet we'll have a ton of little Black's running around in a few years."

Marissa shook her head with a smile and allowed herself to be guided back toward the pavilion. "More than a few years, I hope. Twenty years maybe."

"But you're not denying it," Sirius pointed out, triumphant.

Shadow laughed as Marissa blushed and shoved her father away. They broke through the trees and into the field. Unsurprisingly, Draco was standing only a few feet away. He immediately pulled Shadow into the safety of his arms, planting a kiss on top of Shadow's messy curls.

Back at the pavilion, all the kids were sitting in a big circle. Behind each kid sat an adult – either on the grass or in a chair – ready to record what each child received and from whom. And they were all waiting for her. She really loved these people.

"Mari!" Teddy called, waving his arms dramatically.

"Rissa! Sit here!" Vicky echoed, pointing to the empty spot between her and Teddy.

Marissa felt tears sting her eyes. She had been a bitch to them. She really didn't deserve their forgiveness, but she knew she had it anyway. "Sorry! Lost track of time," she called as she ran. She plopped down between them and pulled them into her sides in a brief hug of apology. "We can start now."

. . .

Teddy shared a secret smile with Vicky as Marissa tore into her presents with a laugh. The smell of distress and aggression had faded from around his sister. Vicky grinned back, glad their older playmate was better. Teddy still didn't know what had been bothering Mari. She had been unusually secretive about the source of her dark mood, but it didn't matter as long as it was gone now.

"Thank you, Uncle Rem!" Dom cried out joyfully. Teddy had to duck as Vicky's younger sister threw herself at his dad, who happened to be sitting behind him. Dad caught the little girl with a laugh.

Dom wasn't much like Vicky. She and little Charlie took more after their mother. Both of them had Aunt Fleur's white-gold hair, which Dom usually wore in thick, twin braids that fell over her shoulders and down her chest. Their large eyes were the same deep blue, like the summer sky, and their skin was very pale.

Vicky was special. Her hair was more golden than white. And she couldn't stand tying it up, so Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur usually kept her hair cut short. Her skin was not exactly tan, but it wasn't lily white like her mother and siblings, either. It was a warm peach. But what really stood out to Teddy was the fact that she could sense the things he could. Mom told him it was because he and Vicky had a little wolf in them, like their dads.

Teddy loved playing with Vicky. She understood the way he thought. She laughed at the same things and was bored by the same things. She was his best friend. Whenever they played together, Teddy couldn't help matching her coloring, making his hair and skin only a shade or two darker than hers. But his eyes he made match hers exactly: he made it the same shade of pale, wolf blue.

His attention was caught on the two little boys across from him in the circle. It was Hugo and Henry. He laughed as he watched the two cousins happily trade presents. It was funny because Henry was practically the twin of Roxi and Hugo was the twin of Rose, but you wouldn't know it. You'd think it was Hugo and Henry who were the twins. They both had pale, strawberry blonde hair – Hugo's was frizzy, while Henry's was straight – the same light brown eyes, and the same sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of their nose and the tops of their cheeks.

Roxi, Henry's sister, looked nothing like her brother. She had dark caramel skin only a few shades lighter than her mother's, curly dark auburn hair, and blue-green eyes. Rose had Weasley red hair, but it was curly and frizzy like Aunt Mione (It was the one thing she had in common with Hugo even if it was a different color.) and dark brown eyes with freckle-free, rosy skin.

Teddy had heard Uncle George joke with Aunt Mione once that they should trade kids. Aunt Mione said only if she could keep the boys. Roxi could be a handful, always playing tricks. They didn't, of course. Trade kids. Aunt Angel wouldn't have let them, anyway. Roxi was definitely a Mama's girl.

Looking around the circle, Teddy realized their group was pretty evenly distributed. Four redheads: Marissa, Henry, Hugo, and Rose. Five blondes: Vicky, Dom, Charlie, Shana, and Teddy at the moment. And five brunettes: Nolan, Delilah, Scorpius, Oliver, and Roxi with her dark auburn curls. It was like they were a perfect family.

Teddy smiled, enjoying that thought.

"What are you grinning about?" Mari asked, tossing an arm across his shoulders.

"Everyone's here this year," Teddy answered, smiling up at her.

"Yeah." Her eyes traveled around the circle like Teddy's had done. "I noticed that."

"They're getting so big." Teddy gestured with his chin at the toddlers who were so busy playing with their new things, they hadn't realized there were still presents unopened. "We should get a picture."

Marissa's eyes lit up. "You're a genius!" She squeezed him in a hug before jumping to her feet. Clapping her hands, she called for Omi. He appeared with a crack, and she whispered in the little elf's ear.

"What are you up to, my little princess?" Sirius asked, grinning.

Marissa winked at him. "Come on everyone! Picture time! Everyone get together. Kids up front!" she yelled, gesturing for everyone to get into position. "We're all here this year. Family photo time! Come on. Hurry up. Sun's going to set soon!"

It took longer than you'd think. Teddy and Vicky giggled as presents were taken from toddlers and put aside with promises and reassurances. Parents fussed over their kid's clothes, casting spells to neaten and clean. Marissa tried to guide the chaos, but it was like herding cats. Finally, they were all bunched in a group and facing Omi who had fetched the camera. Teddy ended up between Vicky and Marissa. Vicky was holding her little brother Charlie, Marissa somehow ended up with Henry, while Teddy had Roxi.

A quick look back showed him that Neville, Luna, Uncle George, Aunt Angel and Katie, Sirius, his dad and his mom were grouped around behind him. Next to them also standing in a cluster stood Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Grandma Molly, Grandpa Arthur, Shadow, Draco, and Severus. Then came the Zabinies, the Harpers, and Fenwicks – the kids all arranged before them.

Teddy noticed that his mom's hair was her favorite shade of pink and her eyes were a happy blue. Teddy's hair flushed pink to match. Switching from blonde to pink made the blondes and redheads of the kids even, and it meant his mother wouldn't be alone. He kept his eyes wolf blue, though.

Omi called for them to smile pretty and the flash went off a couple times in the hopes that at least one would have all the kids looking toward the camera.

"Silly picture now!" Sirius called out.

Everyone laughed.

Teddy glanced at Vicky, his hair shifting back to a dark gold. They both ginned and tipped their heads back, howling like wolves.

x X x

 **A/N:** The main focus of this story will be set during Scorpius's Hogwarts years. However, I will do a few chapters during his childhood years to give background, introduce the main next generation characters, and set the scene so to speak.

 **Please let me know a few significant childhood milestones** you would like to see and I will make sure I include them!

Thanks in advance!


	2. Spirit

**A/N:** I'm very nervous about this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

 **Spirit**

 _~ August 2007 ~_

Scorpius knelt on the couch, hanging his body over the back as he stared out the window. He wanted to play outside. There were clouds; big, white ones! And the trees down the way were blowing a little, like they were dancing. Dad had said it was too hot and sticky, that it was time to clean up and take a short nap before dinner. But he didn't want to! He didn't understand why Dad always wanted to go inside and take naps when it was still bright out.

Lately Scorpius had been allowed to stay up with Papa, playing piano or drawing, or stay with Granda making potions. But today Papa was at the hospital working, and Granda was gone for a few days at a place to talk about potions. So Dad wanted him to take a nap. Scorpius didn't understand why Dad couldn't go inside and take a nap by himself. It wasn't fair! He wasn't a baby anymore. He wanted to play!

With a huff, he turned around and sat on his bum, arms-crossed over his chest. His thin, black hair fell into his eyes and he blew it away with an angry puff, but he wasn't mad for long. Dad was probably asleep by now. He wouldn't notice if Scorpius left his room.

Scorpius slipped off the couch to the floor. His bare toes wiggled on the carpet and he giggled. Usually Dad made him get dressed and wear his house shoes when he was up. _Pajamas are for sleeping,_ Dad always told him, but he was mad at Dad, anyway. He crept out of his room barefoot and in pajamas, and it wasn't even Christmas!

Omi popped next to him, wringing his hands, ears flapping. "You's supposed to be napping, young sir! Master Draco told me you's were to stay in your room until Master or Young Master arrived back."

Scorpius glared. "I'm not tired," he said firmly, just like Dad. "I am going to finish the potion Granda told me to make."

Before leaving, Granda had taught him how to make a Boil Cure, and Scorpius was pretty sure he remembered how. It wasn't too hard. Granda would be surprised to see he'd done it all on his own. Maybe he would even see that Scorpius was old enough to do harder potions! He'd show Dad, too, that he wasn't a baby. He could even brew potions by himself. Like Granda!

"But, sir!" Omi cried, following him downstairs.

"I promise I'll be careful," Scorpius said quickly. He didn't want Omi getting in his way. "It's a surprise for Granda. He'll be really happy to see I brewed his potion!"

Omi gave an unhappy squeal, but he did disappear.

Scorpius let out his breath and quickly made his way to the basement potions lab. He didn't have a wand, so he couldn't light the wall torches, and he was too scared to ask Omi for help. What if the elf made him go back to his room? So he left the door open and decided that he could see well enough if he squinted. Granda had it so that when you hung a cauldron over the fire, it lit by itself at the perfect temperature. And once the fire turned on, he'd be able to see even better!

So he hurried toward the back of the room where the cauldrons were hanging. He had to push over a stool and stand on it in order to reach them, but that was okay. He knew they had used the copper cauldron last time for the Boil Cure, but it was too heavy for Scorpius. He chose the tin one instead. Besides, the cauldron didn't matter so much, just the stuff you put inside it!

And he had a few ideas about that. He'd been too interested in the potion to interrupt when he'd made it with Granda, but he'd been thinking about it, and instead of using both horned slugs and porcupine quills, you could just use pickled Shrake spines and get the same effect. Plus, extra powdered ginger would make it even better for the skin, he bet! Granda would be so excited to see what he'd figured out. Scorpius couldn't wait to show him.

. . .

It was an hour or so after midday when Shadow finally arrived home. That morning, Miles had flooed him with an emergency case and had asked him if he would come. Miles didn't summon him lightly. He understood that Shadow wouldn't be able to save everyone. The healings were not cost-free, for one, and Shadow had his own life to live as well. So when Miles made requests like this, Shadow usually agreed.

Still, he hated that it had taken so long. He didn't like to be gone during the middle of the day when he knew Draco was at his most vulnerable. His husband was still susceptible to the noonday sun and grew quite exhausted. Severus was out of town, and that left Draco responsible for Scorpius without support.

The healing had been a hard one, and it had taken almost two hours for Miles to coach him out of his Animagus form. Even now, standing in the entrance way of his home, he felt shaky and paranoid. His shoulders were hunched, his hands trembled. With an abrupt movement, Shadow pushed his curls away from his damp forehead and went in search of Draco. Draco would keep him safe; he'd banish the clawing anxiety back to the past where it belonged.

The potion lab exploded.

Shadow was flung off his feet by the violent force. Smoke - deep green and smelling foul - billowed from the wide-open doorway that led down to the lab. Ears ringing, heart jack-rabbiting in his chest, Shadow dove forward. His mind was spinning, he wasn't thinking, but his instincts knew.

"Scorpius!" he screamed.

The lab was dark. Shadow quickly cast Lumos, but the smoke made it hard to see even with the light. What he could make out wasn't good. It looked like a tornado had ripped everything from the walls and tossed the furniture about.

"Scorpius!"

The navy-blue, silk pajama pants with flashing golden snitches caught his eye. There, crumpled against a wall, covered in shattered pieces of wood and metal, was his child.

As Shadow rushed forward, Scorpius's grey eyes fluttered open and a tiny chest rose as the little boy sucked in a deep breath, only to immediately start coughing and hacking. Shadow scooped up his son and ran up the stairs and into the relatively fresh air of the hallway.

"Omi, open every window and door!"

Immediately doors and windows began to open as the old elf obeyed.

Suddenly Draco appeared at the end of the hall by the front door. He stormed toward them with eyes a bright, inhuman silver. Shadow felt Scorpius tense in his arms and suddenly became very aware of the disaster behind him. Shadow felt an old panic grip hold of him almost violently. With utter certainty he knew it was his fault, and that he was in deep trouble. He knew without doubt his punishment would be agonizing. Shadow's vision tunneled and he fell helplessly into a flashback.

. . .

Pulled from a dead sleep by the explosion, adrenaline nearly scorched his veins as he ran terrified for his son. That fear turned into a blazing fury when he saw Scorpius seemingly unharmed, blinking oh-so-innocently up at him from Shadow's arms. Eyes only for his naughty child, Draco didn't see the warning signs as he stormed headlong toward the pair. He was nearly upon them when Shadow _screamed_.

Draco froze in place, his whole body going unnaturally still. His laser gaze shifted from Scorpius's face to his husband's. Shadow looked wild. His curls were in disarray, soot was smeared across cheek and chin, and his two-colored eyes – one blue, one green – never left Draco's face although they were blind with terror.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'll be good! Please don't hurt me!" Shadow wailed, terrified and desperate as he curled his thin, scarred body around Scorpius in an unconscious gesture of protection. "Please no more! I'm sorry!"

Draco went smoothly to his knees. He blanked his expression and kept his arms close to his own body. He made no move toward his husband. Anything he did would be seen as a threat. A quick glance at Scorpius told him the boy was terrified and struggling to escape Shadow's hold. It was likely painful. Shadow had by now dissolved into hysterical tears, unable to even beg at this point.

Catching Scorpius's wide eyes, he spoke softly, smoothly. "It's okay. You're okay, Scor. You're fine. Stay still, please. I'm going to help your Papa."

Scorpius stared at Draco with panicked desperation. The boy had no idea what was happening. They had been so careful so far; Scorpius had never seen an episode like this. But he was listening, and Draco watched as he obediently went limp in Shadow's arms.

. . .

Scorpius couldn't draw a full breath. Papa's arms were so tight around him. He was practically on the floor, Papa pressing him down, and he was crying so hard, but Scorpius was too scared to cry. It hurt!

"Shadow. I'm here. Listen to my voice."

Dad was almost too quiet to hear over Papa's whimpers and gasps, but he looked so calm that Scorpius couldn't help relaxing. Dad would fix this. Papa would be okay. Slowly, like he was telling a story, but like a lullaby, too, Dad told a weird story. Papa was getting quieter. He wasn't crying as hard, and it didn't hurt so much anymore.

Scorpius took a deep breath and felt tears well in his eyes now that he could breathe again. He bit his lip hard, afraid if he started crying it would scare Papa or break the spell Dad was casting with his words. Papa's tears made Scorpius's hair wet. He was crying, but not so hard as before, and Dad grabbed hold of Scorpius's arm and gently pulled as he continued to talk to Papa, this time in a normal voice.

"It's okay, love. It's over. I've got you. No one's going to hurt you, Shadow. I"m here."

Papa gave a horrible moan. Scorpius could feel him shiver all over just before Dad pulled him free of Papa's grip. Scorpius flung his arms around his Dad's neck and burst into tears. Papa began to cry loud again. Scorpius looked up and watched in horror as Papa flung himself backward, away from Dad and him. He hit the wall hard, his head making a bad sound as it hit. Papa began screaming so loud as he curled up and hunched over so small.

Scorpius clung hard to his Dad. He thought Dad would help Papa, but he backed away and carried Scorpius upstairs instead. Before Scorpius knew it, he was dropped on his bed. Dad glared at him with a look that made Scorpius want to scream like Papa that he was sorry. But he couldn't talk; he couldn't move.

"I'm going to help, Papa. It might take a long time. You will stay in this room, Scorpius Snape. You will not leave. If you need something, you may call Omi." And Dad stormed out, shutting the door hard behind him.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around himself, shaking and sick with fear. _I'm sorry, Daddy! Don't go. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Please fix Papa. I won't do it ever again. What's wrong with Papa, Daddy? Don't be mad, please! I'm so sorry! Please be okay again, Papa._

The words tumbled around in his mind. But he couldn't get them out. He threw up. On the floor beside the bed. He didn't feel any better afterward. He rolled onto his side and cried and cried. No one came.

. . .

Draco was exhausted by the time he finished pulling Shadow out of the flashback. When Shadow was himself again, he had been very upset about Scorpius. Draco had sworn to take care of it, and Shadow had finally agreed to take a sleeping potion. A quick swish of his wand revealed it was dinner time. Scorpius had been left alone for nearly four hours.

"Omi!"

A sharp pop and Omi appeared before him. The usually calm and collected elf was wringing his hands in distress. "Yes, Master Draco?"

"What happened today?" he asked tiredly, leaning against the wall of the hallway.

"Young sir did not take a nap, Master Draco. He said he wanted to brew a potion for Master. To make him happy," Omi reported in a quiet voice.

Draco sighed. "We should have known to start warding the lab. He's gotten tall enough to get into trouble."

"I'm sorry, Master Draco," Omi whispered fretfully. "I be watching young sir better."

"It's not your fault, Omi." Draco pushed off the wall and moved toward his son's door. "Please fetch me if Shadow wakes."

"Yes, Master Draco," Omi answered before popping away.

Draco entered his son's room and was satisfied to see Scorpius still on his bed. He was less happy to see the pile of sick on the floor. He banished the vomit and bile, and he cast an air freshening charm quickly after. Scorpius groaned, waking from his fitful sleep when Draco scooped him into his arms and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Daddy?" Grey eyes that mirrored his own opened and immediately filled with tears. "Daddy, is Papa okay?"

"He's sleeping," Draco answered calmly. He held Scorpius to his chest, cradling him as if he were still an infant. "He was feeling very upset and remembered some bad things that happened to him. He forgot where he was for a minute."

Scorpius held onto his shirt with his little, pale hands. He didn't say anything, and Draco swayed gently side-to-side, rocking the little boy in his arms as Scorpius cried. He waited patiently for the tears to stop.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean it!"

Draco lifted an eyebrow, stilling his body. "You didn't mean to go downstairs?"

Scorpius began to cry again, and Draco shifted him so that he wasn't lying in Draco's arms. Instead, he sat Scorpius up straight and turned his shoulders so the boy was facing him.

"Stop crying, Scorpius. I want to have a serious talk with you, please," he said firmly. Summoning a tissue from the nightstand, Draco wiped his son's face and nose. He could see that Scorpius was trying to calm down, so he waited patiently until he had his son's full attention. "You meant to go downstairs, Scor. And you meant to go down to the lab. You thought up a plan, and you purposefully got a cauldron and carried it to the fire. It took time and thought to pick ingredients, prepare them, and stir. So do not say you did not mean to."

Tearing up but not crying, Scorpius hung his head in shame. "I wanted to show you I was a big boy. I wanted to show Granda I could brew a potion by myself." His head came up and his eyes were wide and earnest. "But I didn't mean to make it explode!"

"I know that, son." Draco nodded. "Of course, I know that. I am not mad that your potion exploded."

Scorpius's eyes went even bigger. "You're not?"

"No, I'm not." Draco stared hard with a fierce frown. "I was scared when I heard the explosion. I thought you were hurt. I saw the damage, Scor. Either Omi's or your magic protected you. If you were a Muggle, you would be in a hospital. You might even have died." He tightened his grip on the boy's shoulders. "Papa and Granda and everyone else who loves you would never have been happy again if you died, Scorpius. Do you understand how much you could have hurt them?"

Scorpius shook his head hard, crying again.

Draco ignored the tears this time and pressed on. "I was mad you left this room even though I told you to stay until Papa or Granda got home, or until I woke up. You did a very naughty thing. You have toys in here to play with, a nice bed to nap on, and an elf who will play with you or bring you things if you only ask. What I asked of you was not hard or unpleasant, and still you chose to disobey. I am your Father. I tell you things to keep you safe and to teach you. I am mad and disappointed that you disrespected me like that."

Scorpius tried to hug Draco, but Draco held him off. "I'm sorry, Daddy!"

"I am glad you feel sorry, Scorpius," Draco told him seriously. "It means you won't do it again."

"I won't, Daddy!" Scorpius promised in a near wail. "I won't do it again!"

"Good." Draco finally pulled Scorpius in toward his chest in a hug. "Granda sent an owl saying he was staying one more night in Geneva. He doesn't know what happened. He will arrive tomorrow after breakfast. You will explain yourself and show him the damage in the lab. Then you will do whatever he tells you, to make it right. Do you understand, Scorpius? That was Granda's lab and it's completely broken. Ingredients were ruined, cauldrons were smashed. Granda really loved some of those things and had them for years."

Scorpius cried and cried. Draco turned him so that Scorpius's back was leaning against his chest. He held him with one arm; the other hand lifted Scorpius' chin, forcing the child to look out.

"Imagine Granda coming in here and wrecking all of your things," Draco pressed. "Even the things you really, really love. Go on. Look around your room, Scorpius. Can you see it broken? Can you see your books torn? Your train smashed? Your stuffed animals burnt up? You would never read _The Silly Cat Who Ate The Moon_ again. And if you bought a new one, it wouldn't have Auntie Hermione's secret message that only you can see. And how would you sleep without Fluff-Fluff, the dragon Auntie Luna gave you when you were a baby? Imagine Granda taking all of this away from you."

Scorpius wailed, hands covering his face as he sobbed. "Granda's gonna hate me!"

Draco hugged him from behind. "Scorpius, he will feel hurt, but he will not hate you. People are more important than things. You matter more to him, and to me and Papa, than anything we could ever buy, no matter the cost. Do you understand?"

Scorpius turned and buried his face in Draco's robes. "Yes, Father," he muttered miserably.

Draco sighed, toed his shoes off, and scooted back on the bed. He pulled Scorpius with him and got them situated until he was lying flat, head on the comfortable pillows, with Scorpius sprawled half on his chest. Draco closed his eyes and just rested as Scorpius cried himself out. Eventually the little boy fell silent. They lay together, quiet and still.

After long minutes, Scorpius spoke softly. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Is Papa really okay?"

Draco carded his hand through his son's silky hair. "Yes. He's okay. He's worried about you and upset you saw him in a bad moment, but he's okay now. He's sleeping. You'll see him tomorrow morning and he'll be fine."

A few more minutes passed until another soft "Dad?" reached his ears.

"Yes?" Draco asked, smiling for the first time that night.

"What was that you said to Papa? The story that made Papa let me go?

"The poem?" Draco chuckled. "It was _I Am In Need of Music_ by Elizabeth Bishop. Papa likes that poem. When Papa was sleeping for a long, long time and couldn't wake up, way before you were born, I would sit and read to him. When he has bad moments, it helps him feel better to hear poems and stories."

"Can you say it again?" Scorpius asked carefully.

Draco looked down at the top of his son's head. "You liked it, huh?"

"Yes, Daddy." Scorpius tilted his head up to meet Draco's eyes. His expression was calm, but his face was still splotchy from all the crying. "I liked it a lot. It made me feel better, too, like Papa."

"Okay." Draco settled back down and closed his eyes. He cleared his throat and began. This time he recited in a lazy whisper, his hand never stopping its stroking movement over Scorpius's small back.

"I am in need of music ... that would flow over my fretful, feeling fingertips. ... Over my bitter-tainted, trembling lips. ... With melody deep, clear, and liquid-slow ... Oh, for the healing swaying ... old and low ... Of some song sung ... to rest the tired dead ... A song to fall like water on my head. ... And over quivering limbs ... dream flushed to glow. ... There is a magic made by melody ... A spell of rest ... and quiet breath ... and cool heart ... that sinks through fading colors deep ... To the subaqueous stillness of the sea ... And floats forever in a moon-green pool ... Held in the arms of rhythm ... and of sleep."

Draco's voice faded as the poem came to an end. Scorpius was breathing deeply and evenly, and Draco smiled, thinking he had put his young son to sleep. But Scorpius surprised him by lifting his head. His little boy had tears in his eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness. They made Scorpius's eyes shine like clear crystal filled with light.

"I really like it, Daddy."

"Me, too." Draco smoothed the rebellious wave embedded in his son's smooth, silky hair with the flat of his hand and sat up, pulling Scorpius with him. "Let's get cleaned up and get some dinner in you. Then I think we should go to bed early. We had a very busy day."

Scorpius nodded without argument and obediently climbed out of bed. He reached for Draco's hand, though, before they left the room. "Can you say more when you tuck me in?"

Draco smiled down at him. "I think I can do that."

Scorpius smiled back.

. . .

"I trust you know how I'd like you to handle this," Draco said, crouched in front of the fire. It was late and Scorpius had finally gone to sleep after he had recited at least a dozen poems.

Severus's face stared back at him, hair mussed from being pulled out of bed to answer the floo call. "I do. And I absolutely agree you took the correct approach with him." The older wizard sighed and ran his hand through his stringy hair that was still pitch black despite his age. "It is partially my fault for not warding the lab."

"He's only just turned three a month ago," Draco protested half-heartedly. "He's barely tall enough to open doors."

"Barely tall enough is tall enough," Severus returned. His dark eyes seemed to pierce through Draco. "I have made comments before now. This is the final proof. There is no way Scorpius accidentally made such a large explosion. An explosion of that force was designed. Scorpius was making the potion stronger, better. I only brewed that potion with him once, Draco. It is a very simple, beginning potion, but that kind of theoretical understanding in a child so young is extraordinary."

Draco sighed again. "I know. Scor is too well spoken for a three-year-old. He understands concepts that are beyond his age. Hell, he had me reciting poetry to him tonight, Sev. He was eating it up."

"You cannot be in denial any longer. Scorpius is a special child. In order to teach and nurture him adequately, you will have to accept this, be objective, and provide for his needs."

Draco grimaced. "I will have to convince Shadow," he said, voice tight with stress as his fists clenched on his thighs.

His son was unique. Whether it was due to Shadow's unique and powerful magical core, Draco's altered DNA, or Luna acting as the surrogate, Scorpius was not like other children. They had to start understanding his mind now, or Scorpius would get away from them. He'd grow in ways they could never understand or follow, and they would essentially lose him. Unfortunately, Shadow had such a phobia of being different, especially of children being considered different, that he had outright refused to acknowledge Scorpius was anything but completely ordinary.

If Rose and Hugo or any of the other kids Scorpius's age didn't need something, then Scorpius didn't need it either. Every time Draco or Severus tried to talk to him about Scorpius's oddities or exceptionalities, they had met real hostility from Shadow, as if they were putting Scorpius down or threatening him. Once, in a moment of high emotion, Shadow had even threatened to take Scorpius away and disappear.

So far it hadn't been too urgent, and they hadn't pressed the issue with Shadow. It helped that Hermione and Ginny's children were bright for their age as well. Especially Hugo who had begun to pick up reading at two years old. Bill and Fleur's children helped, too. They were physically exceptional due to their parents' mixed creature blood. Victorie, Dominique, and Charlie all started walking at nine months and catching balls thrown at them by two-and-a-half/three.

Scorpius was unique in the way he was both mentally and physically ahead of the curve, but more than that, he was conceptually ahead. It wasn't just that he was able to learn faster than other children, he was able to integrate that knowledge and apply it in original ways. What Scorpius absorbed morphed in unusual directions, and he fixated on things in a way other child didn't, even bright children like Hugo.

For example, the way Scorpius had latched onto poetry and the way his eyes nearly glowed when Draco had recited. It was as if his son craved it and would fret if that curiosity was not satisfied. Scorpius was already verging on obsessive compulsive traits, and he was only three years old.

"I understand how unpleasant it is to distress Shadow, especially after he has been doing so well and come so far," Severus said tiredly. "I feel the same reluctance. Shadow is my son, as Scorpius is yours. It is unbearable to upset him when he has suffered so much, when I almost lost him forever. However, we mustn't let Shadow prevent us from providing Scorpius with the care he needs. If his tendencies develop as he ages, as I strongly believe it will, we need to be ready to do all we can. We need to be ready to make hard choices, Draco. Creating a good foundation now is important to preventing Scorpius from developing a full blown disorder that will inhibit and constrict his life."

"I understand, Severus," Draco answered tightly, his eyes beginning to glow with temper. "It's just so frustrating and unfair! For both Shadow and Scorpius. He's just an innocent child, Severus! Why must he face such hardship?"

Severus's expression softened. "I know what it is to grieve for and rage over the difficult challenges your child unfairly faces. It is made worse when you compare your child's burden to the relatively easy path other children seem to be given to follow. But Shadow is a perfect example that if we work hard enough, if we are consistent and strong, Scorpius can still have a fulfilling and happy life."

Draco's head hung as he breathed deeply, gathering his strength. After several minutes, he finally straightened and gave a nod. Scorpius was his son and deserved every tool and advantage Draco could grant him. He would not fail him. And he would not fail Shadow, either. Draco would take care of both. He would carve a happy life for them with his own two hands if he had to. Just as he had sworn to Shadow on their wedding day.

"I will see you in the morning," Draco told his mentor. "Remember to act as if you do not know about the lab. Scorpius must begin to understand responsibility now before he is too wrapped up in his own world to understand the effects his actions have on the world and the fragile people around him."

"I will play it right," Severus promised. "I give you my word. And I will keep Scorpius occupied until lunch. It will give you time to talk to Shadow. After lunch, when you wake from your nap, you will have Scorpius to comfort and I will pull Shadow into a therapy session."

Draco nodded, approving of the plan. "Good night, Severus. Get some sleep. You're going to need it."

x X x

 **A/N: PLEASE Review!**

I desperately need feedback. Please review and tell me what you think. Am I heading in an interesting direction or did you find it boring and predictable? I give you my word I can handle the truth. lol


	3. Working It Out

**Working It Out**

 _~ August 2007 ~_

The sun was just coming up. The sky outside the window had brightened to a pretty pink and orange, filling the room with soft gorgeous light. Draco sat propped up on his elbow in their large bed, surrounded by their luxurious sheets, and stared down at the love of his life.

Shadow lay sleeping. The natural ringlets of his silky, ebony hair lay in a messy halo around his face. His husband looked at peace, his face relaxed, his long lashes resting gently on his cheeks, his lips parted slightly, his chest rising in slow, measured breaths. With a pang, Draco wished Shadow looked like this every time he slept instead of only when he took a sleeping potion.

Gently dragging his fingertips down Shadow's forehead, over the bridge of his nose, and across his lips, Draco called his love's name. He did this several times until the muscles of Shadow's face tensed as he slowly became aware.

"Ray..." Shadow slurred, blinking open dazed crystal blue and lime green eyes.

"Good morning, lover." Draco smiled down at him. "I missed you."

Shadow gave him a slow, sleepy smile and reached up to pull Draco down for a deep kiss.

Draco hummed, drinking deep from Shadow's warm, pliant mouth, before slowly ending the kiss. "Wake up, darling. We have to talk please."

Shadow gave a long stretched before sitting up. He stared out the window for a long minute, and Draco left him alone to reclaim his memories. It was the saddest thing in the world to see Shadow's sleepy contentment turn into tension and distress.

Shadow looked over his shoulder, face pale. "Is he okay?"

Draco moved to sit next to him and took his hand. "He's fine. I swear it. He's worried about you, but not too much. I told him I helped you and he trusts that." Draco looked into his husband's eyes, searching. "I also told him he was wrong for brewing by himself. He will have to face Severus this morning and explain what happened. He will also have to do what Severus asks of him to make what he did right."

"It was an accident," Shadow protested, but Draco could hear in his voice that he knew why Draco and Severus were being so hard on Scorpius.

"It was an accident that the potion blew up, but it was no accident that he thought he could go down and brew alone. Honey, we have to make him understand boundaries and limits or he could really hurt himself or someone else someday. We are trying to prevent that."

Shadow looked away. "I know." His fists clenched. "I'm still struggling with discipline. It was always something negative during my childhood. I know that discipline is healthy and necessary when raising a child, but sometimes I can't feel it."

Draco nodded, pleased that Shadow recognized his faulty thinking. He reached over to pull Shadow's face around to look him in the eye. "You are a loving father. Your instincts tell you to protect Scorpius. That isn't a bad thing, Shadow. As Scor gets older and thrives under our care and guidance, you'll get more comfortable with healthy discipline. Give yourself time, love."

Shadow nodded. "I was so scared he was hurt," he admitted. "The explosion was so powerful. I was so sure he was dead."

"He would have been if it weren't for magic, either Scorpius's or Omi's," Draco agreed solemnly. "You should see the lab. It's completely demolished. Only the house foundation spells kept the walls standing. The whole house would have collapsed without them." Shadow shivered in horror, and Draco wrapped his arms around him, pulling him protectively to his chest. "Scorpius is fine this time, but that's why we have to make sure he understands that our rules are in place for a reason and that he is to follow them."

Shadow nodded, saying nothing as he cuddled into his husband's embrace.

"Shadow," Draco began, voice tentative. "Severus confirmed that it is very difficult to create an explosion that powerful. Scorpius was trying, and partially succeeding, to improve the formula for the Boil Cure. Severus only brewed that with him once."

"Draco . . ." Shadow pulled away, his eyes flashing warning.

Draco slipped from the bed and went to his knees before his love. "Shadow, hear me. I adore that you are so protective of our son, but you do not need to protect him from _me_. Scorpius is my only child. I love him more than life itself. I would do anything in my power to see him happy and healthy." He reached out to capture Shadow's hands in his.

Shadow was breathing fast, his eyes wide and unblinking, but he was still seeing him, still hearing him.

"Because of your experiences, you have a negative expectation of discipline. You have the same for being different." Draco's voice grew louder, more insistent as Shadow tried to pull away. "Scorpius is different, but it is not a bad thing. He's special, brilliant, amazing! We need to accept this so we can give him what he needs, Shadow! If you don't come to terms with this, then you will be denying your son, stunting him, neglecting him!"

"No!" Shadow yanked away and stood, expression furious as he glared down at Draco.

Draco jumped to his feet and glared back. "Yes! Scorpius is not Hugo or Rose or Henry or anyone else! Scorpius is Scorpius! He needs things that Scorpius needs. Things like special books, careful monitoring, and maybe school. He needs special social skills so that he doesn't become isolated. He will definitely need coping techniques for stress and we need to ingrain relaxation habits, or he'll get sick and overwhelmed by his own mind. We need to give him what he needs, Shadow! We have to treat him carefully!"

"He's not a freak!" Shadow screamed and launched himself forward, grabbing Draco by the front of his robes. His voice descended into a lower register, a warning that he was close to transforming into his Animagus form. "Don't you dare say it!"

Draco stood still in that grasp. He didn't try to fight it, but he didn't drop Shadow's eyes, either. "Scorpius is not a freak," he repeated firmly. " _You_ are not a freak, Shadow. You were _never_ a freak."

Shadow staggered back, his fury quickly turning to tears as he began to weep.

Draco wanted to go to him, to hold him and end the conversation. But he couldn't. This had to be done for Scorpius. "Shadow, Scorpius is not a freak, but he does have a genius IQ. We have to acknowledge this. We have to challenge him so his mind can grow and become what he was meant to be. But we also have to make sure he is learning self-discipline, empathy for others, and coping skills to balance his intellect with his emotional needs."

Draco continued to push even as his husband sank to his knees, face in his hands. "He needs it, Shadow. Do you understand? He's already showing obsessive-compulsive tendencies. We could help him if we work with him and understand him. But if we deny who he really is, if we try to force him to be this 'normal' you are obsessed with, he will snap. He will become unhealthy and likely develop a disorder. A disorder as constraining and unhealthy as your Dissociative Identity Disorder ever was."

His voice turned soft but no less strong. "You do not have to protect Scorpius from me, Shadow. Don't make me have to protect him from you."

Shadow wailed. "God, I hate this! Not Scorpius! Why is this happening?"

Draco rushed forward and fell to his knees next to his husband. He finally pulled him into his arms. "Shh, Shadow it will be okay, we'll take care of him. . ."

"It's not that easy!" Shadow screamed. "I'm not stupid, Draco! He'll always be different! People won't understand! Even when they try, they won't be able to! It will hurt him! I can't stand it that he'll feel that! Loneliness is a smothering darkness, Draco, that you'll never escape! "

Draco's eyes turned silver with emotion. "He'll find those few people who will understand him," he vowed and lay his cheek onto of Shadow's curls. "He has us and his whole family standing behind him. He won't be as alone as you were. He's not the only genius in the world. We will make sure he is happy and has friendships. I swear it, Shadow. I swear I'll take care of him, and I'll take care of you. Don't be afraid, love. Please don't. Trust me. I've got you."

"What if I mess him up?" Shadow insisted hysterically. "He's so sensitive, Dray. God! I'm a mess! I could get in his head and break him! He notices _everything_!"

"He's a special kid," Draco said firmly. "He'll be just fine, Shadow. Look at me."

Shadow reluctantly obeyed.

"Scorpius will be fine. Even when you are a mess, he'll be fine. He has me and Severus and everyone who loves him dearly. That hasn't and will never change. And you won't always be a mess, Shadow. I've got you. I swore on our wedding day that you would have more good days than bad. I haven't let you down yet, have I?"

Shadow laughed weakly and wiped at his wet face. "No. You haven't."

"You are the strongest man I know," Draco told him with complete honesty. He helped pull Shadow to his feet and towed him to the bathroom. "And if anyone gave him your genius, it is you. You were so smart that you were able to sustain more than one person in your head. Two of which were several years more advanced than should have been possible. Silas was years ahead of me or anyone else in our year at Hogwarts, remember? And Gabriel could hold Severus and Sirius off in a duel when he was only fourteen. Scorpius needs you to share that genius with him."

Draco leaned against the counter as Shadow washed his face and tried to fix his curls into something not resembling a bird's nest. He smiled as he saw his love actually thinking about what he was saying now that his emotions were calming down.

Finally, Shadow nodded, ready at last to admit Scorpius was not going to be a normal kid who could be kept to the same standards of other three-year-olds. "What's the plan?"

"After breakfast, I will have Scorpius wait for Severus to arrive home. He will face what he did, and Severus will give him his first lesson in responsibility. We will use this time to go over some books that I acquired about special children and their development. We will discuss a few things about what we expect from Scorpius, and what we absolutely do not want to happen so we are on the same page. Then we will all have lunch, and together we will discuss new house rules, expectations, and a loose daily schedule. And it _will_ be a discussion. We will all share ideas and come to something we can all agree to and be happy with. Even Scorpius will be expected to give his input, but we are his parents, and the final decision will be ours. Do you agree to this plan?"

Shadow nodded, still unhappy but he was resigned. "I want to see those books you have, but first I want to go check on him. We'll see you at breakfast."

Draco nodded. He understood that Shadow needed time with Scorpius by himself, to reassure himself that Scorpius was okay after witnessing a flashback. "See you then, lover."

x x x

Scorpius felt arms come around him. He opened his eyes to see it was really, really early in the morning. At first he scowled, he hated being up early, but then he remembered the day before and saw that it was his Papa who had pulled him into his arms.

"Papa!" Scorpius sat up, wide awake, and flung his arms around his papa's neck. "Are you feeling better?"

He could feel Papa smile against his shoulder. "I'm much better. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I feel bad about the lab and making you remember bad stuff." Scorpius pulled away to look into his papa's eyes. "I'm sorry about the lab, Papa."

Papa looked down, away from Scorpius's eyes. Scorpius stared at him intently, waiting to see if he'd be mad or remember stuff again, but it didn't look like he was. "It was dangerous, but I'm sure Granda and Daddy will sort that out with you. I'm just glad you weren't hurt, and that I didn't hurt or upset you when I. . . remembered bad things." Papa's eyes came up and they were so intense that Scorpius couldn't breathe for a second. "I won't let anything hurt you, Scor. You're our baby."

Scorpius nodded and ducked his head. He felt his chest tighten and warm with the knowledge that he was fiercely loved, and he cuddled into Papa's arms with a smile. He loved his Papa so much. He wouldn't let anything hurt his Papa, either.

"I love you so much, Papa," he whispered with a sigh of contentment.

x x x

Severus took a deep breath before turning the knob of the front door. He pushed it open to see little Scorpius standing in the entrance hall waiting for him. Behind the small child, Severus could see soot stains on the walls and ceiling. The door to the basement was open.

Stepping inside, Severus carefully shut the door behind him. He and Draco had timed his arrival precisely so that Scorpius would only wait ten minutes after breakfast for Severus to return. He said nothing, merely arching an eyebrow in question as Scorpius stood contritely in front of him. It was definitely not the norm. The child usually greeted him with a hundred questions and a hug around his legs.

"Hello, Granda," the boy finally spoke.

"Good morning," Severus answered evenly. "Is there a reason you are waiting to greet me?"

Scorpius looked up, his eyes – the rare grey of his father – were wide and bright with emotion. "Granda, I . . ." The child visibly swallowed, his face tight with distress. "I went into your lab and tried to brew a potion by myself."

Severus let a small pause elapse before asking, voice cold. "Did you?"

Voice gone small and soft, hardly loud enough to hear, Scorpius added, "There was an explosion." The boy's eyes dropped to the ground and his small hands balled into fists. "I'm very sorry, Granda. I broke a lot of your things."

Severus immediately stepped closer and dropped to his knees. He put his hands on the child's shoulders and allowed his face to show genuine worry. "Were you injured?"

Scorpius shook his head quickly. Tears were in his eyes now. "No, Granda. Daddy told me magic protected me."

Severus pulled his grandson into a tight, warm hug. "I am very glad to hear it." Setting Scorpius back a little, he turned serious once more. "Why did you do this when you know that you are not allowed to brew alone?"

"I wanted to show you I could do it," Scorpius whispered. "I thought I could. I'm sorry, Granda," he repeated and wiped at his eyes.

"It was very wrong to brew potions without permission first," Severus scolded. After a minute of watching Scorpius squirm unhappily, Severus reached forward and lifted the boy's chin to enforce eye contact. "I have no doubt you will be able to brew amazing potions one day, but what's in here," he gently tapped Scorpius's forehead, "cannot be brought to life without careful planning and proper supervision. In case of accidents like this." He hardened his expression into something unyielding. "Do you understand?"

Scorpius nodded, wringing his hands in his shirt. "I swear, Granda. I won't do it again!"

Severus got to his feet, his knees aching. "I am proud of you, Scorpius."

The little boy gasped in surprise, eyes wide as he stared up at Severus.

Severus smiled at him. "I am very proud of you for taking responsibility and coming to talk to me about this." He held out his hands. "Let's assess the damage. I expect you to help me return the lab to working condition."

Scorpius eagerly accepted Severus's hand and held to it tightly. "I'll help you make it just like it was before, Granda. Promise!"

x x x

 _~ December 2007 ~_

Ginny sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed with her daughter in her lap. Rose's frizzy, tight curls that she had inherited from her mother were damp from a bath and had just been conditioned. In spite of that, Ginny still had to use quite a bit of force to work the brush through the mess. Rose's head jerked slightly at every firm pull, and the only reason she wasn't throwing a fit was because of the Muggle device in her lap.

"You know, I'm not sure I approve of this thing and the stories you put on there," Ginny called loudly.

Hermione stuck her head out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in her mouth. She didn't have to say a word. The arched eyebrow and dismissive expression spoke volumes. She disappeared again through the doorway.

"It's because of that infernal thing our daughter wouldn't let us brush her hair with anything other than a fork for almost two months," Ginny continued to mutter. "Clearly this Arabelle girl is crazy."

"Ariel," Rose corrected absently.

"What?" Ginny paused and bent forward to hear better.

Of course, her daughter didn't move an inch, gaze fastened to the small illuminated screen. "Her name is Ariel," she repeated.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't do that," Hermione scolded, coming out of the bathroom at last. "I don't want them picking it up."

Ginny was tempted to roll her eyes again, but Hermione was right. That last thing she wanted was for Rose or Hugo to roll their eyes when she told them to do something. Overall they were good kids, but when they got sassy, Ginny's blood pressure always went up. Of course, Hermione handled it like a charm. She was amazing with the kids, and it made Ginny want to worship at her feet. Well, except for the whole insistence on integrating Muggle culture into their kid's lives.

"Really, Mione, I don't like some of those stories," Ginny persisted futilely.

"Oh, like the wizarding children books are any better." Hermione stood at the end of the bed, facing Ginny with her hands on her hips.

Ginny sighed. Hermione had a point.

"Want me to take over?" Hermione dropped her arms and came over, her hand rubbing at Ginny's stiff shoulders.

"I'm almost done." Ginny tugged playfully at her daughter's hair. "And then someone will go to bed and I can rest for a little while."

Rose shrugged her shoulders, still glued to the Muggle movie.

"See!" Ginny exclaimed. "I get your point about wizarding stories being just as bad, but they don't stare at them dumbly for hours, unresponsive to the world!"

"That's why I limit their time with them," Hermione answered reasonably. "Which is also why they are so absorbed when they are allowed. They only get to use it a few times a week and never more than the length of one movie." Crawling onto the large bed, Hermione settled herself at Ginny's back and wrapped her arms loosely around her. She placed a gentle kiss on Ginny's shoulder, smiling when she felt the other woman's muscles relax a bit. "It'd necessary or they'll stand out too much and be too ignorant when they start Muggle primary school next year."

Ginny grimaced. She wasn't not completely comfortable with that either. She understood Hermione was a Muggleborn, her children had completely Muggle, loving grandparents they visited a few times a year, but Rose and Hugo weren't Muggleborn. Why did they have to go to Muggle school? Hermione insisted passionately that the Muggle world was making incredible advances that her children deserved to understand. She didn't want Rose or Hugo ignorant of reality or human development. Hermione, herself, stayed abreast of the Muggle world.

"At least Hugo isn't addicted to the blasted thing," Ginny muttered. "Where is that kid? He lit out of here when I finished with him."

"He's probably trying to finish putting that puzzle together that Blaise got him for Christmas."

Ginny snorted. "It has a thousand pieces. No way he'll finish. He's not Scorpius."

Hermione hit her again, harder this time. "Gin," she said firmly with a meaningful look at Rose.

Ginny sighed and cast her an apologetic look. "Sorry. I'm just tired." Frowning at herself, Ginny bent to the task of finishing Rose's braid.

She knew how sensitive Shadow and Draco were about Scorpius. Turned out the kid was odd because he was brilliant. Like off the charts genius. It was impressive as hell, but it was a delicate and difficult thing to manage that genius. Shadow especially was worried about his son, and doubly worried about how the rest of the family would treat Scorpius, and triply worried how the world would treat him. It really wasn't something to make jabs about. Merlin forbid Rose picked up something Ginny said as a joke and repeated it. Shadow would freak and then Draco would kill her for upsetting him.

There!" she said in satisfaction. Finally Rose's braid was done. Grinning evilly, Ginny released Rose and snatched the device away. "All done! That means it's time for bed!"

"Mama, make Mum stop!" the little girl shrieked, spinning around and trying to yank it back.

Ginny laughed, holding it out of her reach.

"You can finish your movie, Rosie," Hermione cut in. "But then I want it turned off and lights out. It's bedtime."

Rose grinned, brown eyes alight with triumphant joy. "Yes, Mama!"

Ginny gave her daughter a playful glare as she handed it over. "Fine, fine! I see how it is."

Rose took it back and ran quickly to her room before either of them changed their minds.

"How many times does she need to see that stupid story anyway? I know you and your parents got her new ones. Why isn't she watching one of them?"

"I actually enjoy The Little Mermaid," Hermione returned, eyes sparkling with unvoiced laughter. "Besides, I can ask the same thing of you, you know. How many times can you watch a Quidditch game? It's all the same really. I can't believe George got you season tickets."

Ginny spun around faster than Hermione could react and tackled the other woman to the bed. "That was low, Mione. Never insult Quidditch."

Before Hermione could respond, Ginny kissed her, mouth and tongue hot as she practically devoured the other woman. Hermione went limp underneath her as her skin flushed under Ginny's hands. They kissed for several minutes, teasing breasts, hips, and thighs before a high voice called from the bedroom down the hall.

"Mama! I wanna read you a story before bed!"

Ginny pulled her mouth away from Hermione reluctantly. Both of their lips were swollen and red with arousal. Hermione's dark eyes were even darker as the pupil dilated with desire. Hermione's breasts, fuller after having the twins, rose up and down as she panted for air.

"Yum," Ginny purred. She couldn't help leaning down for a quick nibble of Hermione's sexy cleavage.

"Gin," Hermione moaned, clinging to her strong shoulders.

"MAMA!" Hugo screamed impatiently.

Hermione sat up with a sigh. "Don't talk to me that way, please!" she called back, voice calm but firm. "I'm coming!"

"Not yet," Ginny teased, cupping Hermione's sex and applying pressure.

"Gin!" Hermione giggled and wiggled free of her wife's clutches.

Ginny laughed loudly and fell back onto the bed, smug and satisfied. Unfortunately, she didn't get to stay that way for long. Her Auror watch began to vibrate, gently at first, but within seconds it was shaking so hard it rattled off the nightstand. Ginny caught it before it hit the ground, rolled out of bed, and slipped it on her wrist.

"Mione! I'm getting called in!" she yelled, already reaching for her clothes and Auror robes.

Hermione appeared in the doorway with a frown, arms crossed. She didn't say anything about this being Christmas or that this was the third time this week Ginny had been called in when she wasn't scheduled. Hermione knew the case was a serious one.

Some very disturbed wizard was going around raping teenage Muggle girls after casting fertility spells on them both and then Obliviating them. Something about creating a legacy, that he had a destiny of one hundred children to fulfill. Hermione wanted the man caught as much as anyone else. She shuddered to think that a person like that was walking free as her little Rosie grew up.

Ginny pulled her short hair back into a small ponytail at the base of her skull and pressed a soft kiss onto Hermione's frowning mouth.

"Be careful," Hermione asked softly, eyes warm and worried.

"Love you. See you in the morning," Ginny promised. She grabbed the floo powder and threw it down. "Auror Office!" she called, disappearing in a flash of green.

. . .

"Hugo, you sleeping?" Rose asked in a loud whisper. Mama had left a few minutes ago and the room was dark.

"No," her brother answered. She could hear him turn in his sheets to face her.

Rose copied him, but the room was too dark for them to see each other's faces. She could only see the shape of his body on his bed. "I want you to help me write a letter."

"To who?"

"Uncle George."

There was a long pause as Hugo thought about it. Rose didn't try to rush him. That would only make Hugo say no right away, and she needed his help because he was a better writer.

"What you gonna to do to Mum?" he finally asked.

Rose glared into the dark. "She's always going to work, and it makes Mama sad. I'm gonna turn her into a beast, just like in Beauty and the Beast! And she'll learn her lesson and listen to us and not go to work." Her face brightened with a smile as she pictured it.

"I'm scared of monsters," Hugo admitted in a soft whisper. "I don't want Mum to be a monster."

Rose sighed. "Won't be a real monster, Hugo. It'll be Mum. Please? Help me write the letter. It's just until she learns her lesson that love is most important of all. That means Mama, you, and me. Not her stupid work."

Hugo turned on the light. "Fine," he said with a huff..

Rose got up and ran to her brother's bed, practically bouncing. "Thanks, Hugo!"

He grabbed some of his paper, a crayon, and a book to write on before climbing in next to his twin sister. "What do you want it to say?"

Rose narrowed her eyes as she thought. "Dear Uncle George. This is about a trick I need help with. Mum goes to work all the time and makes Mama sad. I have a story that tells how a prince was bad and was turned into an ugly beast until he learned his lesson and loved a princess. I really love this story, and I think it could work on Mum. I know you and Roxi like playing tricks. I think this would be a really good trick! Please help me by helping me turn Mum into a beast until she learns what's most important of all. Thank you. From Rose Weasley."

Hugo carefully wrote the words of his sister. They weren't exactly straight and normally he'd start over, but it was only to Uncle George and he was tired. When he finished, he handed the paper to Rose. "Now what?"

"Now we sneak Pig," Rose declared. "Mama's probably sleeping by now."

Hugo shook his head. "No way. I'm not going. Mama will catch us and be really mad!"

Rose scowled. "How else am I gonna mail it to Uncle George?"

Hugo shrugged.

Rose huffed and climbed out of bed. "I'll go by myself then."

Hugo said nothing as she moved across the room. He waited until she was at their door before turning off the light. Rose whispered a thanks, knowing Mama might have caught her if she had seen their light on when Rose opened the door.

Very, very carefully, she turned the knob and pulled the door open. She moved so carefully and slowly that she was actually getting tired, but she didn't rush. She walked down the hall with the softest feet she could manage. Still undiscovered, she made her way into the living room where the owl perch sat by the open window. Pig liked to fly around at night, but he was such a fat bird that he'd come if she dropped a few owl pellets in his bowl. Pig came zipping in through the window and hooted happily at her in the dark as he gobbled up the pellets she had dropped.

"Hi, Pig. Can you take Uncle George this letter please?"

Pig hooted at her and scratched at his empty bowl with a taloned foot.

"No, Pig. Take this letter and then I'll give you more food," Rose scolded. "Come on. Please, Pig? To Uncle George." She offered the folded letter. A sound from down the hallway made her spin around and hold her breath. When her Mama didn't suddenly appear, she let it out and turned back to Pig. "Take the letter, hurry!"

Pig finally took the paper into his beak and flew off out the window.

Rose sighed in relief and hurried back to their room. She wasn't nearly as careful now that she was done, and her Mama heard her.

Mama came out of her room and turned on the hall light. "Rose? What are you doing out of bed?"

"Had to use the bathroom!" Rose blurted out off the top of her head. Her eyes went wide to see if Mama believed her.

"Do you feel okay?" Mama came forward and bent down to feel her head. "You're not warm, are you?"

Rose pushed her hands away. "Mama, I'm fine! I had to pee."

"Okay, okay." She took Rose's hand and led her back to bed. She tucked Rose in, doing the blankets just right, and kissed her forehead. When she was done, she moved over to Hugo and kissed him, too. "Goodnight, sweeties."

"Night," Rose answered, smiling.

Their door was shut once more.

"Did you do it?" Hugo's voice came softly out of the darkness.

"Yeah! He took it," Rose answered happily back. "I'm gonna fix Mum for sure!"

Hugo sighed and rolled over. "Night, Rose."

"Night," she answered happily. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

 _x x x_

 **A/N:** I'm going to move through time a little faster now, I think. To get us up to that very special 11th year for the kids. What do you think? Agree or Disagree? :P


	4. Conflict

**Conflict**

 _~ February 2008 ~_

George's expression was very unamused as he stared down at his daughter. Roxi looked absolutely adorable. She wore a soft pink sweater with a white unicorn that was spelled to prance around her chest, a knee length white skirt, white socks with pink flowers, and shiny black shoes. Her head was bowed as she peeked up at him through her dark hair. Large and sea green, they were very beautiful and compelling as the little girl clasped her hands together and looked oh so contrite.

However, the image of adorable innocence was tainted by the sounds of her brother's heartbroken sobs and Katie's soothing croon as she tried to console her son. So George stood firm and unmoved by the little girl's show. He was also unmoved by the swirl of annoyance and anger that blustered around his soul.

"What you did was very hurtful, Roxi," George told her in a firm tone. "You will apologize to Henry, and you will no longer be allowed in his bedroom. I will cast the ward myself. It will stay there until I can trust that you will respect your brother's things."

Roxi realized her humble pose was getting her nowhere and she crossed her arms with a pout. "He's being a baby. It's just a stupid doll, and boys aren't supposed to play with them anyway." She rolled her eyes, face twisting into a sneer. "It was just a game!"

"Well, I don't think it was funny," George snapped, angry now. "Go to your room until you can understand why this hurt Henry."

"I want Mama!" Roxi shouted and stomped her foot.

"Now," he growled. "Move it!"

Roxi stuck her tongue out and ran to her room. The sound of the bedroom door slamming reverberated through the whole house and George let out a heavy sigh. Fred blasted him with disapproval so strong that George flinched. He refused to feel guilty. Roxi's pranks were getting more and more destructive. He had to put a stop to it before she did something unforgivable.

Sighing one more time and flashing his own anger and disappointment back at Fred, he quietly entered Henry's room. The boy was curled up in his mother's arms, sound asleep; his face was red and splotchy. George's eyes were drawn to the source of the little boy's grief. A blonde porcelain doll with long hair and a soft blue dress lay torn to pieces on the floor.

It had originally been Roxi's, a birthday present last year from Fleur, but Roxi had never liked dolls much and Henry had fallen in love with it. He'd gone everywhere with that doll for the last six months, and now it lay shattered.

"Roxi said she had a new game and activated a spell that made their toy dragon attack Angelique," Katie said sadly, still swaying with Henry in her arms, the boy's head pillowed on her chest. "Roxi, of course, thought it was great and tried to get Henry to play knights and save the princess from the evil monster. Henry didn't react too well."

That was an understatement. Katie and George had come running when they hard Henry's anguished scream. They had thought one of the kids had been seriously hurt. And Henry had been, but it wasn't a hurt of the body.

George glanced at the closet where the cursed dragon had been trapped. The toy had been charmed to fly about and breathe a small burst of fire when the kids tickled its tail. At least that was what it had originally been spelled to do. It shouldn't have been able to mutilate Henry's doll. And George knew exactly who had helped Roxi alter the spells animating the toy.

"Fred doesn't think it's a big deal does he," Katie asked in a whisper. She bowed her head over the sleeping child she and Fred had created, her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair falling around her face to hide her hurt expression.

George's hands clenched into fists as Fred's disdain for the woman cut through him.

It was all just so tangled and confusing! Fred wasn't the only one being inattentive to his wife; George was also guilty. He had found himself disagreeing with Angelina more and more as Roxi and Henry grew older. She wanted to raise Roxi one way and he another.

Overtime, he had found himself falling in love with Katie, who was more gentle and sensitive with the children. This of course pushed Fred to side with Angelina and grow distant from Katie. Fred also grew frustrated and bored with Henry's more gentle manner. This disinterest on Fred's part toward Henry made George compensate by giving the boy more attention than Roxi. This hurt Angelina, made them drift even further apart.

George knew she was allowing Roxi to run wild just to get back at him for falling in love with Katie and favoring Henry over their daughter. Needless to say the deep friendship between Angelina and Katie was now gone. Their house was in a constant state of cold war. Even now, Fred's frustration was so strong it felt like a caged lion was prowling under his skin, waiting for the chance to tear through him and break out.

Things weren't going well at all between the four of them, and it was effecting the kids. Henry was too introverted and clung constantly to his comfort object, which had been his doll. Roxi was insensitive and impulsive, destructive in her attention-seeking. The kids were becoming pieces to be wielded against each other.

"We need to fix this," George said almost desperately. Grief welled up in him, and it was so painful that it finally silenced Fred. "We can't keep living like this. The children are suffering."

Katie looked up at him. Her face was pale, her eyes shown with emotion, but she nodded, holding Henry closer to her chest. "I want a divorce."

Fred's emotions went still with shock and George's throat tightened with pain. He had loved Angelina. She had seen him, loved him, and had not judged him for pulling Fred's soul into his body. Marrying her had been one of the happiest days of his life, and they had made Roxi together. As much as he disagreed with Roxi's attitude, he loved the little girl so much and always would. She was his daughter. Just as Henry was a son to him.

His feelings for Angelina, however, had faded completely. As their fundamental differences in parenting styles stacked higher and higher, they had become akin to strangers, while George had begun to love Katie so much it hurt.

He felt terrible that he was the main cause the union of their group had fallen apart, but he couldn't have stopped it. There was no hiding his feelings from Fred. It was literally impossible. And Fred wasn't completely innocent. His feelings had grown for Angelina as well, and Fred really did love Roxi more and couldn't understand Henry at all.

It was just so hard. Only one of them could be with them the family at a time. Switching every other day was too hard and inconsistent, so they had agreed to be George for a week and then Fred for a week, back and forth. It was hard for the women to deal with, but it was especially hard for the kids who didn't know there were two people sharing George's body. The bi-polar behavior made them unsettled. One week Roxi and Angelina would be favored and focused on, the next it was Henry and Katie. It was driving them all insane. It just wasn't working.

"What's going on? Why is Roxi crying in her bedroom?" Angelina came storming in. She was dirty and sweaty from her Quidditch practice. Her tight leathers stained from a few falls. Her dark, thick hair pulled back into a bun. She glared at George, knowing it was George, with furious suspicion.

George gestured her out of the room, afraid they would wake up Henry. "Let's talk in the living room."

Angelina planted her feet and crossed her arms. Roxi was so much like her. "What the hell happened? What did you do to my daughter?"

George sighed as Henry woke up and began crying softly.

Katie stood with Henry held safe in her arms, her face tight with cold anger. "Excuse me. Henry doesn't need to hear this," she said tightly and pushed past Angelina with some force, marching out of the room.

Angelina sneered after her. "You're coddling that boy too much! You're going to make him a weak, sniveling coward!"

"And he doesn't need to grow up around people who think that way about him," George snapped, rage blazing through him so powerfully that for once he couldn't feel what Fred was feeling. "It's over Angelina. This marriage is over. You and Katie have a week to move out."

"What about Fred!" Angelina screamed, getting in his face, her dark brown eyes almost black with fury. "You can't make a decision like that by yourself, you self-righteous prat! What about the kids?"

"We'll work out a visitation schedule!" George screamed back. "Just like any other divorced family!"

"Let me guess. You'll be around when Henry and Katie visit, and Fred will be around when Roxi and I do."

All the fury drained out of him in the face of Angelina's hateful words. What had become of them all? Ten years ago they would never have been capable of words like this, of feelings like this, toward each other. It just proved George's point. They were killing each other. It had to stop.

"No, Angie," he said softly, tears in his eyes. "I'm not suggesting we break the four of us into two separate marriages. I'm saying it's over for all of us. The kids will visit. We will have shred custody, but neither of you are welcome here. At least not for a long time."

Angelina was shocked. She literally back-stepped. "What? Fred won't agree!"

"He's going to have to," George said with force. "Because if he doesn't, then I'm leaving the country completely, and we'll never see you or the kids again."

Tears rolled down Angelina's face. "But..."

"No." George made no move to comfort her even though the pain in his chest was nearly unbearable. "I'm sorry, Angie. Truly I am. I never would have thought this would happen to us, but it's just not working and we're really hurting those kids. Both of them! They will be raised better with you and Katie as single mothers."

Shock and grief blazed into an inferno of rage. "Fuck you, Weasley! Single mother, my ass! I'm not going to pine away for you or your fucking brother! You do this, you leave me, and I'm going to go on with my life! I'll find someone else, you hear me! I'll have lovers and get re-married!"

George nearly bit his lip. "If that's what happens, I hope you find happiness."

Angelina slapped him hard across the face and stormed out of the room, slamming the door after her.

George staggered sideways, his shoulder hitting the wall. He slid down, his legs giving out underneath him. Tears came and he sobbed quietly in the shelter of his arms. Fred was distressed and frustrated, bouncing around inside George's skull, and George curled tighter, feeling like he was going insane.

x x x

Shadow and Draco Apparated outside of Fred and George's house. It was evening, but the house windows were all dark. Opening his empathy, Shadow clutched hard at Draco's arm as the rage, grief, terror, and betrayal of the two conflicting spirits assailed his senses.

Angelina had owled Shadow, informing them of the collapse of their Triad. She had also written that she and Katie had not spoken to George/Fred since, and that had been a week ago. The women were worried, but the situation made it awkward and inappropriate for them to check on their ex, so Angelina had asked Shadow to go.

"Come on." Shadow closed his empathy as much as possible and strode toward the house. Two of his closest and dearest friends needed help, Shadow wouldn't let them down. Draco followed in his wake.

They found George/Fred in the living room. Bottles of firewhisky - some empty, some not - were littered around the floor and table surfaces. Draco lit the lights and revealed George/Fred sitting in the corner. There was a bruise around the man's temple and blood smeared on the wall from where he had bashed it. The lanky redhead was curled in a ball, rocking slightly.

"Enough!" Shadow snapped. He strode forward and yanked Fred (empathy had revealed it was Fred using the body) up onto his feet and pulled him to the couch, sitting him down. "Hurting yourself is not going to fix anything!"

Fred stared blearily up at Shadow. "We can't live like this anymore."

Shadow crossed his arms. "No, you can't. That's why you're going to do things differently."

"What?" Fred blinked dumbly, one hand coming up to grasp his hair.

"Different. Change. Make better," Shadow said slowly as if to a dumb child.

"How?" Anger had come into Fred's expression and with it some strength. "George won't let me go anywhere near Angelina or Katie. He swore he'd never let me surface again if I went against him. How dare he threaten me like that! He may be ready to throw in the towel, but I'm not!"

Shadow sighed and sat heavily next to his friend. He looked up to see that Draco had slipped out of the room to give them some privacy. He smiled slightly at that and turned back to Fred. "Look. You're going to have to let it go! This anger toward George, this idea of how you think things should be, the idea of fair. Let it go completely or you might as well kill yourself and George. Well? What are you going to do? Live or die?"

Fred stared at him wide-eyed.

Shadow stared back. "It's hard. It's painful. But it's your only option because honestly what I feel when my empathy is open, you're both close to going insane. You'll battle it out with George until you eventually die from the stress."

Fred wrapped his arms tightly around his torso. "What do you suggest?" he asked bitterly.

"You need to put everything aside. Everything," Shadow demanded. "Nothing from two minutes ago counts. Create a blank slate to start from and try again in a different way. Angelina and Katie aren't coming back. Even if you do want to keep trying, Fred, the girls are done. Draco and I talked to them. Too much has happened and they need space to get back on their feet, and they have the kids to think of. It's over. Whether that was the right thing to do or not, it's done. You've got to think past it and create a new plan, a new family."

Fred slammed his fist on his thigh three times before taking a deep breath.

"Good," Shadow praised. He lowered his empathy and let the turbulent duel-emotions splash around him. "Breathe deep. Try to stop thinking. Just exist in this one moment."

They sat like that for almost an hour before Shadow began to speak. "You have a business to run. You have two kids you will have a hand in raising. There are two souls caught up in one body. These elements are difficult, but they can fit into a workable pattern. A pattern that enriches your lives and brings happiness to both of you."

"How?" This time Fred asked it earnestly.

Shadow smiled at him, finally allowed to show sympathy. He put his hand over Fred's and squeezed gently. "I talked to Severus. He thinks you were on to something with the week on/off system you had. But it needs adjustment. A week is clearly too long to be suppressed and every other day is too often for the people around you to cope with. Plus you have a business to run. Together came up with something."

"Yeah?" Fred smiled tentatively, his eyes still broken. "Hit me with it."

"You will have to explain to the kids that you are two different people. They are old enough to understand it now, at least on a basic level. It will go a long way to reassuring them. As for seeing them, while the kids visit, you will be Fred three days and George three days. You should schedule Roxi to visit one week and afterward George will work a few days, and then Henry will visit a week and Fred will work a few days. Having just one of your kids here at a time will decrease competition and mixed feelings. You can each build a healthy relationship with both of them."

Fred nodded. "That might work," he said, exhausted. He tilted to the side and leaned against Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow supported his weight and wrapped an arm around Fred's shoulders. "It's going to be hard. You're going to get upset again. You're going to feel lonely and sad. You'll miss Angie and Katie. You'll miss having the kids here. But once that passes, it will be better. You won't feel so stifled. And if this plan doesn't work, we'll keep making changes until you can be happy again." Shadow hit him softly on the head. "Don't let it get this bad again, idiot, before asking for help."

Fred nodded. He turned, curled his body into Shadow's, and cried into his shoulder. Shadow held him tightly. They sat there a long time, only breaking apart when Draco brought in a light dinner. The three of them ate with very little conversation, and afterward Shadow put Fred to bed.

"How'd you get so smart?" Draco asked his love as they made their way out of the house to the Apparation point.

Shadow chuckled. "No idea."

"You did good in there," Draco remarked.

Shadow smiled up at him. "Yeah?"

Draco nodded and bent down to kiss him deeply.

Shadow was nearly breathless by the time they broke apart. "I'm going to come tomorrow to check on them," he panted.

Draco smiled and brushed stray curls out of Shadow's eyes. "I figured that. I have a meeting with a potential client after breakfast tomorrow."

"Another filthy rich couple is getting married?" Shadow asked with a crooked smile. He still thought it was insane what Draco charged to plan other people's weddings, but Draco did do an amazing job at it. They were all so beautiful and magical. And if there were people willing to pay that amount, Shadow wasn't going to complain. It was their only source of income besides what Miles paid Shadow for healing. "I'll ask Neville and Luna to watch Scorpius; Severus had planned on working on his experimental potions tomorrow, remember?"

"I should be back by lunch," Draco promised, thumb stroking over Shadow's cheek.

Shadow looked sadly over his shoulder at the darkened house that used to be so bright and lively. "I'll probably be out until dinner."

x x x

Scorpius loved spending time with Neville and Luna. They always showed him interesting things that he loved adding to his books. Today Neville and Luna had come after breakfast to take him on a nature walk. They had Apparated somewhere really far, Scorpius could tell, and part of the game was for Scorpius to try and figure out where they were by the plants and animals they saw on the walk.

They were somewhere where the air was wet. Luna had taught him the word _humid_. So it was humid with lots of vegetation and animals. A jungle habitat. But which jungle?

"Neville?"

"Yes?" Neville looked down at him, his brown eyes kind and warm.

"Feelings change. They don't stay the same for very long." Scorpius shoved his book and pen into the satchel that hung across his body and climbed over a fallen tree trunk. "They change from happy to sad to bored pretty easily. But some things always make you feel the same way, or almost always anyway. Like ice cream. It makes me happy every time I eat it. So I thought there were two different types of feelings. Internal feelings that change because of mood and external feelings that are triggered by outside things. I didn't think external feelings changed. I thought love was like that. When you see someone you love, you feel love no mater what. Even when you're mad."

Neville's mouth titled into a smile. "Interesting theory."

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. It makes sense, right? But Uncle George is getting a divorce. I heard Dad and Papa talking to Granda. George and Angie and Katie love each other. They got married. I don't understand how they can stop feeling love." He looked up at Neville and waited patiently for his answer, but a minute went by before Neville said anything.

"Let me think about how I answer you."

Scorpius accepted that. He would rather get a good answer than a quick one. So he turned and continued down the barely there path. He noticed a very large and beautiful red flower and handed his book and pencil to Neville. This was another reason he liked to be with Neville. He was amazing at sketching things in his books.

"Your theory is good, but you didn't consider all the dimensions," Luna spoke from above them. They looked up to see her smiling, sitting on the tree branch above their heads.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked, eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

Luna laughed. "What do you think I mean?" A sudden breeze blew her long white-blonde hair around her face and she captured it with a pale hand, hooking it back around her ear.

Scorpius stared off into space for a few minutes. Luna whistled up in the tree and Neville continued to draw the flower. "People feel more than one thing at a time. Feelings are three dimensional. So one of them did something bad enough to create a new trigger? One of hate? And the love trigger wasn't strong enough to overcome the hate?" he finally offered.

Neville shook his head ruefully. Scorpius was familiar with that gesture and knew it meant the adult was surprised or impressed by his thinking. Scorpius didn't know why thinking was impressive. It was just thinking. It wasn't like he was actually doing anything.

"That's true. Good job! You put a lot of thought into that answer and thought outside the box," Luna praised. She dropped to the ground and gave him a hug. "But it's only half right in this particular case. Something else is three dimensional. Personality. Time and experience continually changes people. It's like you become a different person as time goes by. And sometimes when one person triggers you to feel love, as you change that trigger fades and other things trigger you. If you're lucky, your friends and life-partner will continue to trigger you and the trigger doesn't fade. But often, people simply grow apart instead of growing together."

Scorpius took out his book and began to write. Luna stepped back to give him room. They didn't rush him. Most of the family already knew how anxious and upset he could get if he was prevented from writing his thoughts down when they were important.

Dad and Granda were trying to help him feel better about not writing things down all the time, but ever since Dad gave him empty books to write in, he had fallen in love with it. It was like a release valve and he could relax a little. He wasn't so afraid to forget stuff now. And it was so cool to see all his ideas and theories put on paper. To see how many books he could fill up. It felt so incredible!

But he was thinking about something else right now. "I want to think about it more later," he announced. "I just have one question. Children change the most, right? Because we are growing up. Is it possible for the love to stop triggering between child and parent?"

"It is," Luna answered solemnly. "And sometimes that trigger isn't made at all for some parents."

"Luna," Neville said softly. Scorpius knew that tone as well. It was the tone of an adult who was unsure about teaching Scorpius something. It always made him listen harder.

"But it's not very common," she continued, walking backward up the trail. "Not as common as divorce between love partners, anyway. Divorce has an almost fifty percent chance in the Muggle world now, but it's only a thirty percent chance in the Wizarding one. Why do you think that is?"

That was the second reason he loved spending time with Luna and Neville. They asked him challenging questions and encouraged him to speculate. That was a word Granda had taught him. Speculate. He loved the way it sounded. So he set about to come up with a reason divorce would be more common in the Muggle world, but inside he had a warm feeling. He was glad to hear that it wasn't likely for his parents to stop loving him.

It made sense. Even if he changed into different Scorpius's, there was no version of himself that wouldn't love his Dad and Papa. It was probably the same for them. So that meant the trick was finding someone that would love every version of you and every version of them could love you in return. That sounded hard, but with magic involved, it might be more likely maybe.

 **Chapter end.**

 **A/N:** Please let me know what you think! Also, I'd love some speculation on your part on how Fred/George, Angie, and Katie's relationship will turn out.


	5. Tragedy

**Tragedy**

 _~ July 3rd 2008 ~_

Scorpius smiled as the portkey released them and Rose and Hugo came running, yelling Scorpius's name.

Draco chuckled and set Scorpius on his feet. "Have fun."

"I will," Scorpius promised and ran to meet his cousins. Hugo and Rose squished him into a hug while Dad, Papa, and Granda walked passed them to sit with Aunt Mione and Aunt Ginny under the pavilion.

"Did you finish another book?" Hugo asked with a big smile.

"I finished my Science book," Scorpius told him happily.

Dad had given him blank hardback books. Scorpius titled each one with a subject matter and filled in his notes, thoughts, research, and lessons about that topic until it was full. So far he had filled four books since he had started last year, and each one was the size of a textbook: Potions, Poetry, Science, and a book titled What If: Problems and Solutions. He had six others in the works: Potions 2, Math, Weird Questions, History, and Poetry 2.

Once he finished a book, he would often ask to go see Marissa and Teddy at the Black house and Hugo at Aunt Ginny and Mione's house. They didn't understand all of it, but they were always interested and open-minded. Scorpius was closest to them because of it. Not that he didn't love all his cousins. He did, but those three were special to him.

Rose groaned. "Not now! Let's play!" she practically begged. Her frizzy, red mane had been pulled into braided pigtails and she wore a yellow sundress. Hugo matched her in yellow shorts and a white button down with yellow suspenders. His frizzy strawberry blond hair was cut short, creating a halo around his head.

Scorpius smiled at her. "What do you want to play?"

"Hide and Seek!" she quickly answered.

"One!" Scorpius called happily.

Rose and Hugo squealed in excitement and took off running for the woods. Before Scorpius got to seven, the Blacks and Lupins arrived by portkey.

Scorpius accepted Teddy's hug and smiled up at Marissa. "I'm playing Hide and Seek with Hugo and Rose. Want to play?"

"Sure," Teddy agreed, but Marissa shook her head.

"Maybe later. I want to hang out for a bit."

Scorpius nodded. "Let's find them," he said, pulling on Teddy. He looked over his shoulder, his grey eyes bright and happy, his smile carefree. "I think you're a great Hufflepuff, by the way."

Teddy laughed. "You've already said so in all the letters we've written back and forth since I got Sorted."

"I wanted to say it in person." Scorpius faced forward, the shadow of the trees falling over them. "Besides, we didn't really write about anything serious. Only happy stuff. I know Marissa was mad you weren't in Gryffindor, and I think you know Vicky will be a Gryffindor, so you must be a little sad about it. But I think Hufflepuff will be so much better because you're in it."

Teddy squeezed the small hand in his own. "Thanks, Scor. You're a good friend."

. . .

"How are things?" Draco asked Hermione as he and Shadow sat at the table.

Hermione smiled at them in welcome. "Pretty good. Did you hear about Ginny being turned into a beast?"

Ginny crossed her arms with a huff, but you could see that she was amused.

Hermione's smile grew impossibly wider. "I brought pictures!"

"Mione," Ginny groaned, rolling her eyes.

"She looked like a huge puppy-bear mix!"

Shadow laughed as he saw the picture of Rose and Hugo climbing all over the enormous shaggy animal.

"It was Rose," Hermione told them. "She was mad that Ginny was working so much and asked Uncle George to help her with a prank. We punished her of course, but George is having such a hard time with the divorce and all. We didn't want to make a big deal about it. We know he worked on it with Roxi, and Ginny wasn't permanently hurt."

"I'm just glad they didn't finish the potion until last week." Ginny smiled ruefully and ruffed up her short hair. "I had the week off from all the overtime working on my last case."

"You deserve the vacation," Draco said firmly. His eyes were on Scorpius and Teddy as the two ran into the woods after Hugo and Rose. As soon as they were out of sight, he focused on the two women in front of him. "I'm glad you solved the case."

"Thanks." Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders and kissed her temple. "Do you know if George and the kids are coming?"

"They are," Shadow answered. "But Angie and Katie still aren't ready to see each other, so they'll be staying home."

"Hello, all!" Sirius said loudly as he flopped into a chair. "What are we discussing this fine afternoon?"

Hermione grinned and passed him the photo. Marissa and Sirius burst into laughter as they listened to the antics of beast Ginny. Apparently Ginny had been stuck like that for nearly seventy-two hours. It wasn't until Hermione had kissed Ginny that the spell was broken, much to Rose's delight.

. . .

And hour later Roxi, Henry, and George arrived. Roxi and Henry were sent to bring back the others for lunch. Roxi, of course, made a beeline for Rose, and the two girls fell back to talk. Hugo, Henry, and Scorpius continued walking with Teddy a few feet in front of them.

"And then she rolled over and crushed the coffee table!" Rose exclaimed with a laugh.

"That's so awesome!" Roxi laughed. "I want to see the pictures."

They broke clear of the woods and headed over to their parents and the food. Uncle Bill and Fleur had arrived with Vicky, Dom, and Charlie. Teddy immediately broke away to sit with Vicky and Marissa, his green hair brightening to gold. Dom joined the younger girls and Charlie joined the boys.

Lunch was a lighthearted affair, full of talk and laughs. The Harper triad arrived with Oliver and so did the Fenwicks with Shana soon after the meal. The Zabinies couldn't make it this year because of some work thing, so it was time for presents.

Rose and Roxi tore through their presents with excitement. They were the first to have all their presents unwrapped. Marissa came second. Then Vicky, Dom, and Teddy tied for third. The rest finished soon after, all except for Scorpius. Scorpius carefully unwrapped each present, studied it for a moment, and then wrote about it in the book open next to him before moving on to the next one. He was only halfway through his pile when everyone else had already finished.

Scorpius was so weird. Rose had heard her parents talking about Scorpius, saying he was special and different. And Hugo couldn't shut up about Scorpius writing books, like that was some amazing thing. She thought it was cool, but it was kind of boring, too. Roxi elbowed her in the side and made a face while pretending to write things down. Rose giggled.

"Let's play!" Roxi suggested and pulled Rose to her feet. She picked up the child-limited broom her mother had gotten her. "We can take turns flying!"

"Can I play, too?" Dom asked with a slight French accent. She lifted the broom she had gotten and showed it to the other girls. "We can take turns racing."

The children all went running into the center of the field to try out the new brooms. Even Marissa joined them. That left Scorpius as the only kid with the adults.

. . .

A tree in the woods shifted, morphed, and a tall man strode quickly toward the field. "Kids! Hurry!" he bellowed, gesturing them towards him. All play came to an abrupt halt as the group stared at him open-mouthed.

Luna ran past her husband, past the group of kids. She cast a propulsion spell behind her, shoving the young ones toward Neville. The kids screamed, but they were moving in the right direction now. She looked forward and saw Shadow and Draco were already running. Scorpius was held securely in Draco's arms.

"What is it?" Shadow yelled to her.

"Rogue dragon!" she yelled back and then it was upon them.

It had skimmed up the cliff and exploded into the sky without anyone ever seeing its approach. Seeing the fleeing humans, it bellowed in pure rage. The scars on its wings and marks on its limbs gave testimony to its treatment at the hands of man. Those large red wings beat at the air, creating hurricane force winds and a deafening roar. It hovered malevolently over the clearing and reared its head back.

"She's going to blow!" Luna screamed in warning.

The adults all turned as one, knowing they wouldn't make it to the shelter of the trees, that their kids were behind them. They knelt, wands out and up, and chanted a shield charm. The fire exploded down on them, the power and heat were intense. Luna cast water spells as robes, shirts, and dresses caught on fire from exposure to the dragon's flames. Steam billowed around them, creating an obscuring mist no one could see through.

. . .

Neville felt along his earth sense, counting kids almost frantically. Did he have them all behind the sheet of rock he'd called to shield them? Most of them seemed to be bunched around the three oldest who were sixteen, twelve, and ten years old.

Marissa had Rose and Roxi by the hand. The girls were clingy and shaken, but they were quiet. Dom and Charlie were pressed close to their sister Vicky's side. Teddy had Oliver, the smallest in his arms, while Hugo and Henry hugged his legs. Both Henry and Oliver were crying, while Hugo stared with large, frightened eyes.

Good. They were all together. Then suddenly, Henry broke away from Teddy and bolted around his protective barrier, wailing in fear.

"Henry!" Teddy screamed, his hand reaching uselessly after the little boy.

"He's after that stupid doll!" Roxi cried out and burst into tears.

Neville yelled at the older kids, "Take them further into the woods! Keep them together!", as he took off after the terrified child.

. . .

Scorpius blinked his eyes clear of steam. Dad was holding him tight. They were a only a few dozen feet from a huge sheet of rock that had suddenly jutted out of the ground. Scorpius recognized Neville's magic. He looked over his dad's shoulder and could only see vague shifting shapes and flashes of light as everyone battled the dragon.

Papa was also facing the direction of the dragon, and he looked down at Scorpius, his two-colored eyes sharp. "Be safe, Scorpius." And he ran into the mist toward the sound of the dragon's enraged roar.

"Get behind the barrier and into the woods!" Draco yelled, setting Scorpius on his feet. "We need you and the children safe, so we can get clear."

"Portkey!" he gasped, mind racing.

"We left them all at the pavilion." Draco shoved him back. "Go! We'll scare it off!"

Scorpius turned and ran. Halfway to the shelter, he saw a doll. It was the one Henry had just unwrapped. It had long brown hair curled in ringlets, big blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and a cotton lavender dress. He bent and picked it up. Out of the mist, he could hear a kid approaching, crying at the top of his lungs.

. . .

One second the dragon was beating on their shields, roaring as their spells stung its skin, and the next it shot over them, murder in its eyes.

"No!" Fleur screamed. "The kids!"

Draco's heart stopped. He was halfway toward the group and spun back around to see Scorpius fifty feet away stop and pick up something from the ground. "Scorpius, RUN!" he screamed furiously.

. . .

Henry saw Scorpius and zeroed in on the doll. His arms reached out, his face was a mask of confusion and terror as he pelted forward. The sky seemed to shake. Scorpius looked up. The vast shadow of the dragon appeared above them. Everything seemed to stand still.

As if in slow motion, Scorpius could see the dragon's mouth opening, could see the glowing red of heat and death at the back of its throat. There was no escaping it. His eyes snapped down to see Henry running toward him, oblivious and scared.

 _SAVE HIM!_ Scorpius's mind, heart, and body seemed to scream, and a strong force blasted from him, taking his breath away. It shoved Henry with great force. Tried to push him clear of the fire that was about to rain death down upon them . . .

. . . But at the exact same time, a large dome of hard earth rose from the ground to enclose them in a protective shell.

Henry slammed with violent force into the side of that unforgiving wall of earth.

Scorpius's eyes went wide in horror as his little cousin's head cracked against the earthen wall. Henry's face went slack and he collapsed just like a broken doll.

And then everything went dark as the dome closed.

Completely blinded, Scorpius crouched, heart racing in his chest as fast as a rabbit's, as the roar of fire beat down on the barrier. The air grew painfully hot very quickly. He couldn't take a full breath and gasped helplessly as sweat drenched him all over. Panting for breath in what felt like a hot oven, he crawled forward to where he'd seen his cousin fall.

"Henry!" he wheezed. "Henry. . . Say something!"

Scorpius's hand squelched down suddenly into mud. It was warm and thick, and it coated his skin. It wasn't water; he knew what it was. Sobbing, he crawled another inch forward and touched Henry's arm. It was slack and rolled at his touch. Scorpius put a shaking hand on Henry's chest. It didn't seem like it was moving.

Dizzy with shock and hyperventilating, Scorpius was close to passing out, but he had to know. He put his ear over Henry's chest. There was no heartbeat. "DADDY! PAPA! HELP!"

. . .

While the dragon was breathing fire down on the dome of earth that Neville had summoned, Bill got a good shot at the beast's eye, exploding it. The dragon screamed in pain this time, and it turned and fled from its abusers. Neville was already crumbling the shield that had surrounded the kids.

Scorpius was huddled over Henry, sobbing his eyes out, hair and face soaked with sweat. Draco grabbed his son and looked away from Henry's caved in skull. The ground was muddy with blood.

Bursting into his Animagus form, Shadow ran forward on all fours, his healing wings spread and ready as he dove down on the child. The two disappeared from view as white feathers enveloped them. Seraphim's scream of pain and terror pierced the silence, and Draco held the sobbing Scorpius protectively tighter.

Miles approached Draco, ready to support Seraphim with healing spells if needed, while George fell to his knees, eyes huge and terrified, waiting to see if his son would live. The others broke off into smaller groups, one gathering the kids, some tending to any burns, and others getting portkeys ready. A second scream of anguish sounded from within the feathered cocoon, and George let out a pained cry.

Luna crouched and pulled him into her arms. "It's going to be okay. Give him a minute," she implored, tears streaking her face.

As the kids came out of the forest, guarded by Neville, they made a beeline for their parents. Even Marissa looked shaken and stood close to Sirius's side, accepting the man's protective arm around her shoulders.

"I'm taking Sam and Shana home," Corey said softly. He had his arms around his wife Samantha who held their sobbing daughter to her chest.

Severus looked over from his position standing protectively close to Seraphim. "We have enough wands here," he reassured them. "The dragon likely won't be back, and we will portkey to safety as soon as Seraphim is finished. Go tend to your family. I'm sure they are very unsettled." He cast his eyes to Molly and Arthur in a pointed look. "Perhaps you should return to the burrow with Roxanne."

Molly took one look at her terrified granddaughter and came to life. "Arthur, grab our things. George, honey, we'll be at the Burrow if you need to contact us. I will floo call Angelina and Katie to let them know what happened."

George looked up with devastated eyes. His gaze shifted to his daughter held in his mother's arms and he climbed clumsily to his feet. He crushed the two to his chest and kissed Roxi's head several times. "I love you, baby. I'll be home soon with your brother."

Roxi burst into loud sobs and Molly hurried over to Arthur who had the portkey ready.

"Take the kids," Ginny told Hermione, voice rough with grief. Her older brother had lost so much when he'd lost his twin and had almost been driven insane because of it. It was so unfair that he might lose his son, as well. Merlin, not Henry – the sweetest of all the children, shy and gentle – their little Henry. . . Ginny could hardly stand it.

Rogan moved forward to cuddle and kiss Oliver. He looked up into Lilian's strong eyes. "I'll stay with Miles."

She nodded reluctantly, and Lilian and Hermione took their kids safely home.

Fleur kissed Bill goodbye and did the same with their three kids.

"I'm staying!" Marissa yelled firmly. Her eyes were glued to Seraphim's wings and her hand clutched her collarbone where the black tattoo throbbed.

"Me, too!" Teddy called out, but Remus and Tonks shared a look over his head.

Tonks gently took her son's hand. "Come on, Teddy. Daddy and Marissa will fill you in as soon as they get back home." They portkeyed away, much to Teddy's dismay.

Severus offered to take Scorpius home, knowing Draco would not leave Seraphim, but Scorpius shook his head hard in negation. His grey eyes were dark with strong emotion, but they were clear and steady. Severus tilted his head slightly forward in acknowledgement. Scorpius had seen far too much for them to try and shelter him now. The boy's very vivid imagination would only paint pictures worse than reality if they left.

The eight of them stood poised and ready around the inferno of healing magic as Seraphim tried desperately to save Henry's life. They all waited, especially George, holding their breath and praying to all that was Magic for Henry to live. They waited as the sky turned gold and orange and pink. As the sun sank and the day ended.

As Seraphim screamed and began to wail like a young child, loud and relentless. And still the white wings didn't move. Still the magic poured forth.

They stood unmoving in a silence that was broken only by the tormented cries of Seraphim. It seemed to take an eternity as they bore witness to Seraphim's mental torture, but only an hour passed. Finally, the white wings unfolded to reveal Henry lying deathly pale and still on the muddy ground.

Miles immediately went to the four-year-old's side and began to cast spells as Seraphim crawled away from the child.

"Henry? How's Henry?" George demanded. He'd have rushed forward, but Ginny, Bill, and Luna held him back.

Seraphim's slit-pupil eyes, one a dark brown and the other gold, were wide and glazed, and he made a pathetic whining noise in his throat. Draco crouched, Scorpius still perched on one hip, and opened his arm to his husband.

"He's alive, George. Hold on to that," Severus answered the distraught question when it seemed no one else would. His eyes were on Seraphim, however, not the broken child. "That's the longest healing he's ever done."

Whimpering, the creature went into Draco's half-embrace and curled up in utter exhaustion. He was visibly trembling and his skin was clammy and moist from terror.

"It might take him awhile to come out of it," Rogan murmured, worried eyes also on Seraphim.

Severus noticed Rogan also looked a little worse for wear. His shoulder-length auburn hair was tangled and soot-stained. His hazel green eyes, which were lined with stress, had shifted to his husband's back as Miles tended the little boy. From the sharp way Miles was working and the fact he hadn't said anything yet, Henry wasn't out of danger yet.

"Portkey!" Miles suddenly barked. He lifted his head, his sandy-blond hair whipping about in the wind. "I need St. Mungo's!"

And everyone burst into motion.

x x x

Although Seraphim was able to heal the damage to Henry's skull and skin, the brain was far more complex. The White magic miraculously removed any swelling and bleeding of the vital organ, but when it healed the fragile tissue, damage still remained. It was unclear if Henry would ever wake up. And if he ever did wake, he would live with permanent effects from the horrible accident.

Draco took Seraphim and Scorpius home in spite of Scorpius's very adamant demand to stay at the hospital. The recently turned four-year-old had not said a word until then, and Draco was tempted to stay at the hospital for that reason alone, but Seraphim was unconscious and ill at the house with Severus. He didn't want to be away from them.

Scorpius went back to silence. He ate with them, but otherwise locked himself away in his room, refusing to speak to anyone. As for Shadow, due to the traumatic healing, he remained in his Animagus form for two whole days. It was the day after Shadow had returned to his humanity that they received the floo call.

"Masters, Mr. Weasley is floo calling," Omi popped into the silent dinning room to tell them.

Severus and Draco shared a quick glance before hurrying after Shadow and Scorpius who had already bolted for the parlor where they had their floo connection.

"Fred!" Shadow cried, on his knees with Scorpius close to his side. "How is he?"

Fred's face was gaunt and pale, his had rough red stubble on his jaw and cheeks, but his eyes were alight with joy. "He's awake! He finally woke up from his coma!"

Scorpius burst into happy tears and flung his arms around Shadow's neck. Shadow held him and beamed happily at his good friend. "Thank Merlin! Oh, thank God!"

Scorpius lifted his head from his papa's neck. "I want to see him," he rasped, voice rough. "Please let me see him."

Fred laughed shakily. "I'll floo you with a good time you can visit. I don't want him crowded. Katie's with him now. He's talking like normal and everything. He seems perfectly fine. The only thing is he doesn't remember what happened at all. He woke up and asked if we were going to the birthday party still." Fred rubbed his face, clearly trying to get himself together. "The healers are running all types of tests. I guess we'll find out later what we'll be dealing with brain damage wise."

"Thank you for letting us visit, Fred," Shadow said, voice warm. "I'm sorry I couldn't heal him completely."

"No." Fred's dark eyes were bright with emotion. "No, Shadow. You saved him." His attention shifted to Scorpius. "Scor, I know you tried to save him, too. Thank you for trying to take care of Henry. I'm glad you love him that much. It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. It was an accident. Okay?"

Scorpius nodded, but he turned his face away and hid it against his papa's shoulder.

Shadow smiled tearfully and mouthed a sincere 'thank you' before closing the connection. Draco and Severus were standing supportively at their back. Draco lovingly took Scorpius into his arms while Severus helped Shadow to his feet.

"We'll get through this," Severus murmured into Shadow's ear.

 _I hope so,_ Shadow thought, worried and upset as he watched Draco rock their guilt-ridden son in his arms.

x x x

Scorpius pushed open the hospital room door, heart beating fast. Bright morning sunlight spilled in the room, filling it with cheerful light. Katie sat in a chair pulled up next to the small hospital bed where Henry was sitting. She looked tired, but she was smiling and as friendly as ever.

Henry's straight, strawberry blond hair had been brushed and washed, his face was happy, his cheeks rosy. He smiled when he saw Scorpius. "Hello," he said and gave a little wave.

Scorpius swallowed hard. Henry seemed perfectly normal. He acted completely the same. But Scorpius knew he wasn't. Henry's brain had been irreparably broken. It may be something small, and they couldn't see what was different right now, but it was there.

Scorpius put on a smile and walked calmly into the room. "Hi, Henry, Aunt Katie."

"Good morning, Scorpius." Katie smiled at him. Her hand had always been in contact with Henry's leg or arm, but suddenly she stood. She kissed Henry on his head and turned to lift Scorpius so he could sit at the end of the bed. "You don't mind keeping him company, do you? I need to step out for a minute."

"Course not," Scorpius mumbled, not really trusting that Katie wasn't mad or didn't blame him for damaging Henry.

As Katie shut the door quietly behind her, Henry turned his soft brown eyes to Scorpius and smiled shyly.

Suddenly alone with his cousin, Scorpius felt overwhelmed. Blushing, tears blurring his vision, he pulled the gift bag he carried into his lap. "I brought you something." He pulled out the doll Henry had gotten for his birthday. "I had my Dad go back and get it for you."

Suddenly Henry was hugging him. "Love you, Scor," he whispered.

Scorpius hugged him back fiercely as his tears finally spilled down his cheeks. He still felt terrible about what had happened, but Henry was okay. He was alive and happy and could still think. Most importantly, he was still himself: sweet and loving. "I love you, too, Henry. Forever."

 **Chapter end.**

What do you think? Next chapter will be three years from now.


	6. Education

**Education**

 _~ July 3rd 2009 ~_

It had been a year since the dragon attack. Henry was long recovered both emotionally and physically. It still wasn't clear what the effect of the brain damage would be. So far he showed no cognitive symptoms and was in the normal range for a child who was just turning five years old.

Summer arrived and, with it, the time of the annual family birthday party. Floo calls were made. Letters were sent back and forth. In the end, it was decided that there were too many good memories, beautiful memories, for them to abandon their special, private cliff. But changes would be made.

Bill, Severus, Draco, Remus, Neville, and Samantha Fenwick – all talented with wards – worked every weekend for two months to layer protections around the cliff and surrounding field. On the day of the party, family arrived to see a shimmer in the sky. It made it seem like they were inside an almost invisible, iridescent bubble. The aura of magic was peaceful and quiet but powerful. Even Katie and George, with Henry held between them, were able to relax and smile.

Several announcements were made at that year's gathering regarding the children:

Marissa would be starting her seventh and last year at Hogwarts in fall. Due to her high marks and upstanding character, she had been awarded the high honor of Head Girl.

Teddy was starting his second year in Hufflepuff, and he informed the family that he was trying out for Quidditch. This took many of them by surprise because he wasn't usually a very competitive kid.

Victorie would be starting her first year. Several bets were being made about which House she'd get into. Ravenclaw was slightly ahead with the adults and, by only two votes, Gryffindor was in the lead with the kids.

Finally, Scorpius would be enrolled in a special Muggle academy for gifted youth, while after much debate, threats, and begging, Hermione had gotten Ginny to agree to enroll the twins, Hugo and Rose, at a local Muggle primary.

The sun had set. Kids were falling asleep. Things were packed and cleared as everyone prepared to go home. Scorpius slipped through the thinning crowd and stepped up to Aunt Katie's side. He tugged on her sleeve and she looked down with a smile.

"Hello, Scor. Come to say goodbye?" she asked, reaching out and running her hand over the rebellious wave in his otherwise straight black hair.

It was a gesture Scorpius had grown accustomed to. Most adults couldn't help themselves, even knowing nothing would make his hair perfectly smooth. No spell or hair product had worked so far. Papa told him it was the Potter blood in him. But he wasn't supposed to tell people about that.

Henry became more alert and sat up in his mother's arms. Over the last year, Scorpius had visited at least once a month. They had grown close. So Henry had been surprised when there hadn't been a gift from Scorpius in his pile.

Grey eyes peered up at Katie solemnly. "I wanted to give Henry his gift. But it's kinda secret."

Katie's smile faded into a look of consideration. Her eyes darted over Scorpius's head to see Draco standing close by. He gave her a smile and a reassuring nod. Katie bit her lip to keep from giggling. Whatever Scorpius's gift was, it wasn't secret from his parents, and that meant Katie would learn about it soon enough. "Sure thing, sweetie. Don't take too long, though. It's getting late."

She set Henry on his feet and laughed quietly as the two boys instantly clasped hands and ran off to a shadowed corner of the pavilion. She noticed that Shadow was following them into their private nook and shook her head at their little boy secretiveness.

Scorpius turned to face Henry as soon as he was certain they were relatively out of sight. "I want to show you something."

Henry smiled sweetly, his arms wrapped comfortably around Beth, the doll he'd received last year. He looked up as Shadow stepped into their space and knelt down. Henry's eyes widened as he saw the dark-haired, blue-eyed, porcelain boy-doll Shadow held in his hands.

Henry's Beth was very similar to this new boy doll. Like him, she had dark hair but whereas his was cut short with longish bangs that were swept to one side, Beth's hair fell down her back and around her shoulders in ringlets. They both had big blue eyes with extremely long lashes, pale skin, and small cupid-bow lips colored pink.

Standing at the same sixteen inches high, they had slender, delicate builds. The new doll wore a Victorian-styled black frock coat with a dark purple vest over a white dress shirt with lacy cuffs. He also had black calf-length trousers with white leggings and square-healed shiny buckle shoes. Beth wore the same style: a Victorian lavender silk gown with black lace accents.

"He's so cute!" Henry exclaimed, hugging Beth tighter in his excitement.

Scorpius smiled and took the doll into his arms. "His name is Skye. He's mine."

Henry's smile grew even wider. "Really? I love him!"

"You can hold him," Scorpius offered and held the doll out for his cousin to take.

Henry did so gently and with great care, Beth held securely in the crook of his elbow. He ran his fingertips over the little clothes, smiling at the different textures and admiring the little details.

"I want to make them family," Scorpius suddenly spoke up and gestured at Beth. "Because they'd be connected, we could send messages through them and other stuff."

"Yeah!" Wide eyed with excitement, Henry nodded and offered Beth. "We're family, so they are, too!"

Scorpius felt himself blush. He understood the gesture for what it was: absolute trust. Henry wouldn't hand Beth to just anyone, not even if they were family, and Scorpius took the responsibly seriously.

He carefully sat the dolls on the floor facing each other. He even positioned their arms so it looked like they were kind of holding hands. It wasn't necessary of course. As long as they were near each other and his Papa could run his wand over them while incanting the spells, it would work. But the look of delight on Henry's face made it worthwhile.

Of course Beth already had some magic on her. Uncle George and Aunt Katie had spelled the doll impervious to physical damage and dirt so she couldn't be broken easily and was always-clean. They had also put a tracking charm on her just in case she were ever dropped. Henry would be devastated if he lost her.

But Scorpius thought the doll could be so much more. The fact that Henry carried her everywhere was a perfect opportunity to give his cousin extra protection. With this goal in mind, for the past year, Scorpius had focused mostly on this very project. He'd worked with his Granda, Dad, and Papa for a whole year, marrying and combining a variety of animation charms, protection wards, and transportation charms to get the effect he wanted.

Shadow spun his wand around the dolls, a long string of practiced latin rolling off his tongue. Magic thickened in the air, making it feel heavy. The dolls seemed to float slightly, their soft hair waving gently as if they were underwater. Their outline seemed to glow gold.

Henry's hand sneaked out to grab Scorpius's.

Scorpius looked over at his cousin and smiled in reassurance.

Once the spells were cast, Scorpius would be able to know if Henry were in trouble. Beth would act as an antenna sensitive to both blood and mood. For example, if Henry's blood was ever spilt near Beth, Skye would send off an alarm. Also, holding Skye and focusing on Henry, Scorpius would actually be able to sense Henry's feelings. Much like an empath like his Papa could.

They would also be able to record messages by whispering in the doll's ear. It would then be sent to the other doll and stored until Henry or Scorpius played it back. And last but not least, Beth and Skye would now be portkeys locked on each other. Through Beth, Henry could teleport to Scorpius's side, and vice versa of course. Scorpius could use his doll to portkey to Henry's side. The dolls would now act much like the ring his Papa wore that would transport him to a matching ring that was framed on his parent's bedroom wall.

After nearly fifteen minutes of continuous casting, Shadow settled back on his heels. He was pale and clammy, clearly exhausted. Henry immediately scooped up Beth. A little slower, Scorpius bent and picked up Skye.

Henry's large brown eyes filled with tears. He looked awed, like he couldn't believe what was happening. "I'm not the only one now."

Scorpius pulled Henry into a hug, hating that Henry was teased about his doll. "Nope. Now I'm awesome, too."

"Thank you for my present," Henry whispered, hugging him back and tucking his head into the crook of Scorpius's neck and shoulder.

Again Scorpius felt the urge to protect the gentle soul in his arms no matter the cost. "You're welcome, cousin."

Shadow cleared his throat, getting the two boys' attention. "I'm going to need a little blood, okay? To make them family. Then I'll be all done."

Henry held out his hand and Scorpius did the same. A simple spell later, and the blood was magically absorbed into their dolls. The warding, binding, and protection charms were now perfectly blended and complete.

"Wow. She feels warmer," Henry noticed. He held her by her shoulders and was turning her this way and that as he looked her over.

"It's nice," Scorpius agreed. He lifted Skye to his mouth and whispered in his ear. The communication spell was activated by his breath and magic, and Scorpius grinned as he watched Beth's normally matte lips shine suddenly with gloss. It looked completely normal and not magical, so it would most likely be overlooked by anyone else. Of course, Henry noticed right away.

"What's that?"

"I told Skye a message for you. That's what happens so you know she has something to tell you from me," Scorpius explained.

Henry looked absolutely delighted. "How do I hear it?"

Scorpius demonstrated on Skye. "To give a message just whisper softly in her ear like I just did to Skye. Then to hear the message, tap her mouth twice and put her mouth to your ear."

Henry did as he was instructed. _Happy birthday, Henry. We'll be friends forever,_ he heard Scorpius whisper.

Henry laughed and flung his arms around Scorpius.

"Come on, boys. Time to go home," Katie called, coming up to them. She noticed Scorpius holding a doll and lifted an eyebrow curiously.

Scorpius blushed, but he held the doll protectively to his chest. He could feel Henry's absolute joy and excitement flow into him through Skye's small body. He smiled softly, pleased Henry would now be safe and wouldn't be lonely again. Plus if anyone thought they could tease Henry for carrying around a doll, they'd have to tease Scorpius, too. And unlike Henry, he wasn't against getting revenge.

Dad stepped up and helped Papa get to his feet and took Scorpius by the hand. "Bye, Katie, George. I'll floo with a good time to get together."

Fred – for that was who was owning the body that day – held a soundly sleeping Roxi to his shoulder and smiled. "I was thinking of taking Henry to the zoo the next time he comes to visit. Scorpius is welcome to join us."

"That sounds fun, you guys," Katie enthused as she hefted Henry onto her hip.

"Let me know the day," Draco agreed with a smile, and they went their separate ways.

x x x

 _~ September 1st, 2009 ~_

Victorie road the boat across the Black Lake under a thousand stars. The night was cool and she could hardly think past the joyful pounding in her heart. The magical castle that she'd read about in the dozens of letters between her and Teddy finally rose before her.

The many windows shone with white and gold light, the turrets and towers stood tall with flags snapping in the breeze. There was this hum of magic singing in the air, and it seemed to tickle her from the inside. She stared and stared at everything she could see, just breathless with how beautiful it all was. Teddy's description hadn't done Hogwarts justice.

As if in a dream, she was led into the castle where she saw ancient moving portraits and ghosts. Then she was guided into the Great Hall where the ceiling disappeared and revealed the open star-speckled sky. Candles floated above long tables. Banners of bright colors ringed the room. Hundreds of kids sat together talking and laughing.

And she had thought the yearly family birthday party was crowded! This was ten times bigger! Growing up homeschooled at Shell Cottage with her little sister, baby brother, and her parents, she had rarely been in big crowds. So Hogwarts was definitely enormous and packed-full. It was terrifying and exciting all in one.

"Weasley, Victorie!" Deputy Headmaster Flitwick called.

She snapped her head around to see she was the last first year standing in the the aisle. At the Head Table, her Uncle Remus, Professor of History, gave her a kind smile as she hurried to his side and sat on the small stool.

"Weasley?" . . . "Think she's related to the War Heroes?" . . . "She's cute." . . . "Never seen a blonde Weasley before."

The murmur of the kids cut off as a worn, brown-leather hat was placed over her head. It fell down over her eyes to rest on the bridge of her nose.

 _Interesting. Very intelligent. Very loyal. Innocent, but so much fire! You are a fierce girl, Miss Weasley,_ an old voice whispered in her head. _I know just the House for you. . ._ "Gryffindor!"

Victorie lifted the hat off and grinned up at her uncle. He winked an amber eye at her and she hurried off toward her new House table. They were clapping for her and welcomed her with warm smiles. Her eyes darted to the Hufflepuff table, across dozens of kids, to lock eyes with Teddy. He was clapping for her, too, and she ducked her head with a happy blush.

x x x

 _~ September 3rd, 2009 ~_

Scorpius held tight to his Dad and Papa's hands as they Apparated to Buxlow Preparatory School. Excited and curious, Scorpius had gone over a map of Britain with Granda and found his new school. It was south/south-east of their house in Snape. (Well, technically it was a small castle.) If they traveled like a Muggle in a car, it would have been a three and a half hour drive, so it wasn't a large distance. Not for wizards.

They Apparated into the back courtyard in a shadowed nook of Wemberly Park United Reformed Church. It was almost 8:30 in the morning. Traffic was busy as they crossed the street, walking hand-in-hand. They walked west a few blocks to the school.

"Try to make some friends," Papa advised.

"Do your best. Don't hold back," was his Dad's input.

Scorpius nodded his head, hearing both of them. He had on his new uniform: black trousers, school shoes, white button up, black tie, and bright red blazer. His hair was washed and combed. He was excited, but he was also nervous, so his expression was closed-off and neutral.

His feet came to a stop as they reached the school building. Kids were being greeted at the front door. They were required to make eye-contact and shake hands with a staff member upon entering. Dad and Papa stopped with him and said nothing, letting him move at his own pace. Scorpius was glad of that, and he was comforted by the heavy weight of his backpack that was packed with new notebooks, writing utensils, folders to stay organized, and Skye.

His mind was whirling. Taking in everything. The kids: the way they shifted and changed and conformed upon reaching the entrance way. The staff members: they were smiling but also firm. His parents next to him: so familiar. The busy street.

He whirled and whirled in his mind. The world was so much more chaotic. Up until this point, Scorpius's life had consisted of his home, the homes of his family, one-on-one lessons, and scheduled meals and activities. His world had been so clean and precise, focused. This was a muddle. This was life.

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood," Scorpius said, staring at his new school. He was very aware that his world was changing right this very second. "And sorry I could not travel both and be one traveler."

Papa heard him first and knelt. Scorpius could see him from the corner of his eye, and he smiled a little bit. Papa loved poetry as much as Scorpius did. Dad's head tilted as he also listened.

"Long I stood and looked down one as far as I could to where it bent in the undergrowth; Then took the other, as just as fair, And having perhaps the better claim Because it was grassy and wanted wear. Though as for that the passing there Had worn them really about the same, And both that morning equally lay In leaves no step had trodden black."

Scorpius felt sad to leave behind his sheltered world, and his voice lowered and slowed. "Oh, I kept the first for another day. Yet knowing how way leads on to way, I doubted if I should ever come back. I shall be telling this with a sigh Somewhere ages and ages hence." He held tighter to the warm, strong hands that held to his own. "Two roads diverged in a wood, and I, I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference."

Papa, still on his knees, turned toward him and wrapped him in a gentle hug. His curly hair tickled Scorpius's face. Scorpius pulled in all that made his Papa, pulled it in where it would live and be safe within him always. Then he turned to his Father.

His Dad did not kneel and hug him, but he held tight to Scorpius's hand and looked unblinking into his eyes. There was so much in that look. Too much to put in words. It was something that could only be felt. Scorpius pulled that deep inside, too. Where it would live right next to Papa's hug.

"There are clubs after school," he reminded them. "So I won't be dismissed until 4:45."

"Did you decide on which you wanted to join?" Dad asked calmly.

"I will start Latin," Scorpius answered. "It is better to learn languages early, and I can always play chess in my free time at home. I doubt I will find anyone better than Granda to teach me, anyway. And Papa can teach me hand-to-hand. He won't hold back like they will here."

Papa released him from the hug and stood. He fussed with Scorpius's blazer and reminded him, "You know how to contact us if you need us to come."

Scorpius nodded and released his parents' hands. "Bye. I love you," he said almost formally.

Papa smiled and Dad nodded his head regally. Scorpius turned easily and left them behind, climbing the steps to his first school. He knew his parents would stand there until he was out of sight, and that gave him the confidence he needed to take the path less traveled by.

x x x

"You sure this is a good idea?" Shadow asked. He stepped closer to his husband, filling the space Scorpius had taken up between them.

Draco continued to gaze at the old brick building, but he wrapped an arm around Shadow's shoulders. "I am."

He had already met the Headmaster of the school and ensured that Buxlow understood that Scorpius was a special student. They would let Scorpius work at his own pace, and if that meant finishing the curriculum early, then so be it. But Buxlow was also equally concerned about social development and emotional stability, which was why Draco had chosen this school.

Their motto was:

We are gentle, we don't hurt anyone.

We are kind and helpful, we don't hurt anyone's feelings.

We listen, we don't interrupt.

We are honest, we don't cover up the truth.

We work hard, we don't waste our own or others' time.

We look after property, we don't waste our own or others' time.

Draco was confident that Scorpius would thrive in an environment as gentle as Buxlow's. His son would not feel pressured here, or made into a science experiment, or ostracized for his differences. Scorpius would be the one in control. Of course, Shadow wasn't completely aware of his reasoning or that Severus had agreed with Draco's assessment. Shadow had been suspicious, however.

"And it isn't too . . . Hufflepuff for your son?" Shadow had asked when Draco had first presented this school to him.

Draco had just smiled. "Scorpius will learn all the Slytherin he needs from us."

Shadow had let it go, and Draco had been glad. Besides, it was also a good academic choice. Buxlow's curriculum was broad and balanced. They covered Mathematics, English, Science, History, French, Music, Art, Design and Technology, and ICT. And there were only one hundred students total, ranging from ages 3 to 11.

"Come on," Draco suddenly spoke up. They had been standing there for almost half an hour. "He'll be fine."

"I'm going to miss him," Shadow confessed.

Suddenly Draco's smile grew predatory and his eyes luminous. "I think I can find a way to take your mind off of things."

Shadow blushed red and quickened his pace, much to Draco's delight.

x x x

Draco had somehow convinced Shadow to let him pick Scorpius up from school alone. He had a meeting scheduled with the Headmaster to see how Scorpius handled his first day and to discuss possible academic plans based on Scorpius's performance. (It helped that Shadow was lethargic and physically sated; he wasn't eager to get out of bed just to attend a meeting that Draco would control and could recap for him later, anyway.) Thus Draco, with a swagger in his step, arrived alone at Buxlow at 4 o'clock.

"Mr. Snape," a plump, cheery blond greeted him at the admissions office. She had on a red dress with white polkadots and a huge smile. "Right on time. Headmaster Cook will see you now."

"Thank you," Draco offered a polite smile and followed her directions to the Headmaster's office.

It was a small room with wood furniture, books, a large window, and a massive desk. Mr. Cook stood and offered Draco his hand. Draco took it, never breaking eye contact, and settled comfortably in the seat across the desk.

"How was Scorpius's first day?" Draco inquired.

Cook's smile faded into a serious expression. "Scorpius is beyond a doubt extraordinarily gifted. He has an incredible vocabulary and can understand complex topics. The teachers were all impressed with his good manners and attentiveness. I feel comfortable that he could handle Year 4 classes even even though that will place him in a class with students three years older than him. In fact, it would not surprise me if Scorpius completed his primary education in four or five years and began his high school career before the age of 10."

"However?" Draco asked, hearing the hesitation in the Headmaster's voice.

"It was his first day. I don't want to classify him too early, but he did not adjust as well as we'd like to the social environment."

Draco took that in. "Can you be more specific?"

"He did well during morning class. We try to have our core, more intensive classes in the morning while the children are fresh. He excelled. Unfortunately, by lunch time, he had become withdrawn. He informed staff that he felt crowded in the cafeteria and ate by himself. In the afternoon classes, he began to show frustration with the pace of the other students. He even asked the teacher to dismiss him to the library during his music lesson. He spoke to other children, but never for very long and mostly to give corrections or assistance. Even with teachers he was standoffish. I peeked in on the Latin Club before your arrival and he was sitting by himself in the corner, reading a book about computers while taking notes from the teacher simultaneously."

"I see." Draco sighed tiredly, but it wasn't anything he hadn't expected to hear. "Scorpius is not a normal child. It is unrealistic to expect perfectly normal social behavior from him. However, it is important for his development and health that he be able to form relationships with others. That is why I want him in an environment that gives him many opportunities to do so."

Mr. Cook nodded at this, agreeing completely. "Putting him with the older students may help. He will be able to relate on a more intellectual level. Moving him up may see some improvement. Although, due to his age and his attachment to his doll, he may face some initial resistance. Especially from the boys. Of course, we will do our best to encourage understanding in the older students. It is also possible that his learning style is more kinetic. He may not excell in lecture-type classrooms."

"I appreciate everything you are doing for my son, Mr. Cook," Draco said with his most winning smile. "Thank you for being so flexible and understanding of Scorpius's needs." He stood and offered his hand once more. "If there is anyway we can support or assist you, please do not hesitate to contact us."

Cook smiled at the young father. "He is a delightful student, Mr. Snape. I'm certain he will be an influential person in the future, and I am grateful to have him at our school."

Draco nodded and let himself out.

As he waited patiently for the clubs to finish and for Scorpius to come out of the building, Draco thought over everything the Headmaster had said. Not ten minutes later, he spotted his son almost the instant he stepped out the doors. There was a small area of space around him as the other children gave him a little more room than they did each other.

Scorpius stared straight ahead, his expression calm, his steps slow and steady. However, Draco knew his son. He didn't like the glassy look in Scorpius's eyes or the way he had Skye out of his backpack and hugged tightly to his chest.

Draco offered his hand as Scorpius walked up to him. The little boy took it, but he still didn't speak or meet his eyes. He continued to look ahead, detached. Draco didn't force him to connect. He walked at his son's pace down to the church and the hidden nook where he Apparated them home.

Scorpius stood stoic as Severus and Shadow met them at the front door with questions from Severus and a hug from Shadow.

Draco offered them a smile when they shot him concerned glances. "He is a bit overwhelmed." Draco reached down and gave his son a gentle push toward the stairs. "Go upstairs and unpack. Please come down when you're ready to tell us about your first day."

Scorpius gave a brief nod and shuffled up the stairs.

Severus and Shadow looked upset, and Draco quickly move to catch Shadow's hand. "Let's go into the parlor," he said to them both. "I'll explain what the Headmaster had to say. We knew school would be a challenge for him socially. It isn't anything more than that. He just needs time to adjust."

x x x

 _How was your first day?_

It was on everyone's mind. His Papa's, Dad's, Granda's. Heck, the next time he saw anyone in his extended family, they'd probably ask him the same.

 _How do you like school?_

It was the question that waited on Skye's lips from Henry.

The thing was, Scorpius's didn't know how to answer it. "I liked it," sounded too vague. "It was easy and hard," was just confusing. But anything more concrete slipped through his mental fingers. It was like his brain was the crowded morning street. Like there was a traffic jam there. He had a sudden urge to make lists and graphs.

Scorpius stumbled into his room, dropped his backpack where he stood, set Skye on his bed, and snatched up a notebook and pen. Once he had both, he flopped onto the bed, belly-first, right next to his doll. He immediately began to write.

School.

School building.

Positives: Big but manageable. Interesting posters. Clean. Creative art.

Neutral: Computers.

Negatives: Electricity. Public bathrooms.

School academics: Mostly interesting. Lots of things to learn. Generally well-informed teachers.

Big Negative: Multiple students per teacher. Different learning styles and multiple exposure to same topics. Wastes time.

School kids: . . . This was really where the problem was, wasn't it? Scorpius's had no way to explain his experience with the other students.

He stared at his lists and lines and neat classifications. He had expected kids like his cousins. Just more of them. And it wasn't the same. Not at all. They didn't know him. Weren't obligated to be interested in him or be considerate. They had no history with him.

At first, he'd smiled and treated them like he would Henry or Hugo or Teddy or Marissa. That had been okay. But then he'd say something they didn't understand or he'd ask them questions they had no way of answering. And they didn't _**try**_ to understand. They just moved past his words in a flow that was subject to change only by emotion. They were happy to be at school. Happy to talk and do work. But they were just so . . . flowy.

Luna would understand. They bounced here and there. They did what they were told because they were told to. They didn't think, really. They were just . . . not like his cousins. Some of his cousins flowed around his ideas and words like that, but it seemed different. He understood their motivations better maybe. Maybe he'd learn the kids at school just as well and it wouldn't seem so . . . empty. Like he was in a portrait trying to talk to people who were stuck in a frame. A frame he could step out of and they could not.

Scorpius's slipped off his bed and went to his desk. He opened his poetry book and made note of that metaphor. It felt really nice. Felt true in the way only poetry could be. It was the best answer he had for that looming question. _How was school?_

Satisfied as he was likely to get, Scorpius's got up, changed out of his school clothes and put on house clothes and slippers. He returned to his bed for Skye and whispered in the doll's ear.

"Hi, Henry. Muggle school was an interesting experience. I just finished my notes on how I feel about it. Mostly it was positive. Having more than one student in a class will take some adjustment. The teachers have to divide their attention, and the pace is controlled by the learning of the group as a whole. As for the other kids. . ." Scorpius sighed, but he had his answer ready. "It's like they're in a portrait. I try talking to them, but they don't understand because they are stuck in the frame and I'm not. That's the closest I can come to describing it. I haven't made any new friends. It made me miss you and Hugo and Teddy and Marissa, though. You know you guys are my favorites. Anyway, I have to go talk to my parents. Bye."

Scorpius left Skye on the bed, grabbed his notebook with his notes about school and his book of poetry. He'd need both. Dad, Papa, and Granda would want a more thorough report than the one he'd given Henry. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his shoulders and made his way downstairs.

 **Chapter end.**

 **A/N:** So a closer look at Scorpius and his interesting mind. What did you think of **Skye** ? Anyone care to guess who Skye's appearance is based off of?

Also, I have a question for all of you.

Marissa = Gryffindor

Teddy = Hufflepuff

Victorie = Gryffindor

Next to Hogwarts will be **Dominique Weasley** (Victorie's younger sister, daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour).

 **! ! !** **VOTE** **! ! !**

What should Dom's House at Hogwarts be? And tell me why you think so?


End file.
